Deux
by LiQuYu
Summary: What if Oliver had a twin sister named Olivia whom no one knew about? What happens when they switch places ever so often and something bad happens one nite? Summary Sucks... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Deux  
  
WS: Hi ya people!! I had this idea running through my head for an extremely long time and when I finally decided to go and type it up, someone beat me to it!! **cries** But not to worry! I modified my idea so it's original!! ^- ^!!  
  
Oliver: Mes Oui!  
  
Amy: ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZ  
  
WS: Oliver!! Do I own BeyBlade?  
  
Oliver: Non! WS et Amy n'a pas own BeyBlade!  
  
Amy: **Still Sleeping**  
  
WS: Well, you heard Oliver! Now on with the fic!!  
  
PS: Amy has officially quit writing sadly..... but she has agreed just to hang with me during the intros and endings of my fics and edit and help out n' stuff. We salute you Amy 4 your many fics!!  
  
Amy: *snore*  
  
~*~  
  
Basically what if Oliver had a twin sister named Olivia who is a tomboy. She is exactly like Oliver, welll not EXACTLY but you get the idea. They act, talk and dress a like and are very close. So this is where our story begins...  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver sat reading a French magazine on the back porch of his mansion, over viewing his pool. His home was a grand, French style seven stories high estate that stretched over 5 hectares of land. As he flipped through the pages, he didn't notice a green-blond teenager behind him. Olivia muffled a snicker and a giggle. She pulled Oliver's hat off his head. "What the-?" he cried in surprise. Olivia took a glass of water and emptied its contents on her brother's head.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" cried Oliver as the ice traveled down his shirt. Olivia held her sides as she laughed. Oliver managed to remove the ice and glared at his younger twin. Oliver grabbed the pitcher on the table and dumped it on his sister.  
  
"Cccccoooolllllddddddddddd!!!!!!!" she squealed.  
  
"That's revenge!" said Oliver snickering. Olivia glared at Oliver. It was more of glaring at her reflection.  
  
They looked exactly like each. They dressed, acted and sounded like each other. They both were interested in the same things and their skills were evened. The only real difference was that Oliver was lucky enough to be male. Oliver's and Olivia's father had wanted twin boys, instead he had one son and one daughter. Most fathers would've been overjoyed but not Philip Les Demonde. He was ashamed at his daughter.  
  
He wanted sons so badly that he came to the point of beating his daughter. Philip would often beat Olivia and if Oliver tried to stop him, Philip threatened to murder her if Oliver dared to interfere. He would net pick at everything Olivia did and discourage her. He would never approve of her. He would take Oliver around the world and leave Olivia at home. Buy him expensive toys while left Olivia with some things the servants bought for her.  
  
Olivia then began pretending to be a boy to please her father and Philip often introduced her as his son. Oliver felt sorry for his sister and was behind her all the way. He was always favored. Oliver could just tell by the way his father would look at Olivia that he'd never love her. Olivia never had any "real" friends. Philip would always send her friends away or wouldn't allow her to go anywhere. It was then Oliver and Olivia began switching places. Of course their mother, Lillian, approved.  
  
That was how Olivia became good friends with Enrique, Johnny and Robert. By pretending to be Oliver. It had been 6 years yet the three had no figured out that half the time, they were with a different person, not Oliver. Oliver and Olivia had a brother and sister relationship that most people did not. [WS: No! Not "that" kind of relationship PERVERTS!!] They were extremely close and always there for each other no matter what.  
  
Oliver often wondered why his sister wasn't jealous of him, instead, she loved him and helped him whenever he needed it or not. ~I don't care about myself, except that I have a loving brother!~ she had once told him. Olivia was a great daughter but why couldn't her father see that? He blamed her for everything! It wasn't her fault that she was born a girl. She didn't choose to be born a girl. No one could!  
  
Pierre, their butler, appeared at the door to the porch as Olivia squeezed the water out of her hair.  
  
"Young Masters, you have guests," he announced.  
  
"Send them to the main Living Room, I'll be there momentarily," replied Oliver as he replaced the pitcher on the table.  
  
"No need Pierre! We can take it from here!" said Enrique. Olivia and Oliver paled. Of course everyone in France knew that Oliver had a twin sister named Olivia but Philip made it clear that he didn't want her in the media or the public to talk about it. Everyone never spoke a word of Olivia unless necessary, fearing the wrath of Philip. Oliver decided to not tell the Majestics since it would be too much complications within the friends and with his family. Olivia ran and dove into the pool, hidden from view.  
  
"Hey there Oliver!" said Enrique, the blond Italian.  
  
"Bonjour Enrique, Johnny et Robert!" greeted the French Boy as he offered them each a seat. "What brings you to France?"  
  
"We were just bored and decided to stop in," answered Enrique.  
  
"Right," replied Oliver.  
  
"What's up with the soaked hair? Is it a new trend in France?" asked Johnny sarcastically. Oliver's face burned red and Olivia snickered.  
  
"There was a lil accident and I knocked some water over," replied Oliver sheepishly.  
  
"Ha ha!" laughed Johnny.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Johnny," commented Robert.  
  
"Well, it's his own fault for his own stupidity," retorted Johnny. Pierre appeared at the door once more. He wasn't old but wasn't young either. He was a man in his mid-thirties with graying black hair and a mustache.  
  
"Master Oliver, Master Philip will be arriving at the estate in a few moments from his business trip," he announced.  
  
"Thank you Pierre," thanked Oliver. Pierre bowed and left.  
  
"I have to go and meet my father," said Oliver as he got up.  
  
"We'll come with you," insisted Robert. The four got up and entered the lounging room, over viewing the porch, pool and most of the yard. Oliver disappeared to his room. Enrique glanced toward the porch when he saw a French girl climb out of Oliver's pool.  
  
"Hey! What's up with the hot chick?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Have you been rubbing off on Oliver?" questioned Johnny raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If I was, I'd want it back!" replied Enrique as they all headed toward the pool.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia saw the three heading back outside. "Curses!" She took off into the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's getting away!" cried Robert as the girl disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia climbed through a window, ran up stairs, changed, found out that Oliver had to make an emergency run to their restaurant due to the fact they had too many customers and the chiefs couldn't handle it on their own, ran back downstairs to find the Majestics all in five minutes. When she reached the porch, she saw her father was already there.  
  
"Bonjour father!" greeted Olivia, whom looked like Oliver. Philip looked at her right hand and knew it was Olivia. Oliver and Olivia were given identical bracelets made of silver. Oliver's was on his left hand and Olivia's on the right.  
  
"Bonjour -Oliver-," he replied.  
  
"How was your trip father?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he replied meeting Olivia's eyes. The tension was growing between them. It was clear that Philip did not want to see his daughter. Enrique and the others realized this also.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Les Demonde, just a couple minutes ago, we saw a girl that looked similar to Oliver here! But Oliver just went up stairs to change so we knew it couldn't have been him!" exclaimed Enrique. Philip glared at his daughter. ~Thanks a lot Enrique!~ thought Olivia bitterly.  
  
"Oliver my -son-. We won't be seeing this "girl" around here any more will we?" asked Philip using a low voice.  
  
"Oui pére," [Yes father,] replied Olivia quietly. Oh how she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Good day -boys-," he said before he left. As soon as Philip was out of ear shot, Enrique spoke.  
  
"Whoa! What's up with your dad and this "girl" business?" asked Enrique. Olivia just shook her head.  
  
"It's a long story! Hey! You guys want to come to my restaurant for lunch?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Sure. Why not? As long as you're not going to poison us," joked Johnny. Olivia glared at Johnny.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. Maybe it'll close your mouth."  
  
~*~  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
Olivia made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Miss Olivia," greeted one of the chiefs.  
  
"Hello. Do you know where I can find Oliver?" she asked. The chief pointed to his right.  
  
"Keep going straight. He's cooking up a storm," replied the chief.  
  
"Merci!" Olivia made her way threw the huge kitchen. She finally found her brother.  
  
"Hey Oliver! The guys are out there waiting for dinner! Nothing else happened except I almost got caught, almost!" explained Olivia.  
  
"What did father say?" asked Oliver concerned.  
  
"He just glared at me and told me to make sure that the "girl" didn't appear anymore," sighed Olivia.  
  
"Hey! Cheer up! Tell ya what, you help me out with the cooking and I'll make you one of my éclairs," bargained Oliver. His sister needed some cheering up and Oliver was going to do that.  
  
"Oui!" replied Olivia as she grabbed her brother's chief hat and place it on her head.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Enrique invited them all to his mansion. Of course Olivia snuck along with the help of Oliver. When they arrived, the were informed that a team was their to challenge them to a Beybattle. Of course they agreed. No one would defeat The Majestics! Olivia, wearing a wig and dressed as an Italian boy, stood in the crowd watching.  
  
The team was known as the "Dismantlers". They would terrorized any beyblader that came across their path. It was time that they was taught a lesson. Olivia stepped through the crowd.  
  
"Alright! It'll be a four on four, one round beybattle! Last team's beyblades standing wins!" she declared. Oliver saw right threw her disguise. She was purposely doing this so they'd -have- to work as a team.  
  
"All sides agreed to these terms?" she asked.  
  
"Agreed," the team captains replied.  
  
She held up her hand.  
  
"3.....2.....1....... LET IT RIP!!" Eight beyblades were launched into the beydish.  
  
"Alright! We'll work all together to take one out at a time!" commanded Robert, creating their strategy.  
  
"Fine!" replied Johnny. "Salamonlyon! Attack!"  
  
"Griffolyon!"  
  
"Unicolyon! Earth Shake!!"  
  
"Amphiliylon! Hear my command! Seek and destroy!"  
  
It was a fierce battle but in the end, The Majestics came out as the winners, leaving the losers to scramble. Their were cheers among the crowd that had gathered to watch. "Go Oliver!" yelled Olivia. Oliver gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
~*~  
  
WS: That's the end of this chappie!!  
  
Amy: [finally awake] So review and tell her what you think of her fic. Personally, it's not very good.  
  
WS: *hurt* I'm hurt!!  
  
Amy: I was joking so shut up and let them review already!!  
  
WS: *happy again* Okkie!! REVIEW PPL AND TELL ME SHOULD I CONTINUE OR BURN THIS BEFORE IT GETS EVEN WORST!!!!  
  
Amy: *rolls her eyes* Immature baka.  
  
WS: Ya........ I'M GRADUATING IN THREE DAYS!!!! SWEET!!!!! GRADUATING IS SOOOO MUCH FUN!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Deux  
  
WS: Thankies to everyone that reviewed!!! *glomps reviewers* You make me feel so special!! ^-^!!  
  
Amy: *rolls eyes* Typical, typical, typical WS.... *sighs* Baka lil brat  
  
WS: *sticks out her tongue* This chappie is rated almost R..... almost!! Let me remind you nothing happens and I think if you are distrub by the matter, they skip by the paragrapgh that is in between the huge gap!!  
  
Amy: I wrote that part since you were too immature to write it!!  
  
WS: *sweatdrop* The almost rape scene is written by Amy.... I'm waayyyy too immature for that stuff.  
  
Amy: Kissing makes you distrubed......  
  
WS: Does not!!  
  
Amy: Ya, ya, ya, immature baka.  
  
WS: And to our reviewers!!  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: No! No one is going to die?!! Did my summary give you that kind of an impression?!! Not to self: Change summary when I think of a better one!!  
  
Fire Spirit: Glad you liked it!! Here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!  
  
darkphoenix: *grins* Yes, Oliver and his lil sis Olivia will be getting into trouble in the following chapters!! And Yes!! *sniff* I graduated!! *starts crying* IT WAS SOOOOO SAD!!!!  
  
Rumi-Chan: It's great?!! Thank you!! And thanks for the luck!! I really needed it... *cries* I miss my friends already!!  
  
Amy: *rolls her eyes* Get over it....  
  
Christina: *smirks* I changed some of the plot since I didn't want a long fic and after a certian point, I knew I'd probably screw up so I'm going to keep this a ten chapter fic!! Oh well, hope you like it!! UPDATE CHANGE OF FACE!!! AND THE REST OF YOUR FICS!!!  
  
starwolf: Awww... thanks for the comments!! Well, hope you like!!  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS: Your reviews made us feel warm and fuzzy instead and now... on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~  
  
At Enrique's mansion........  
  
"MASTER ENRIQUE!! COME BACK!!" yelled Piddlesworth as he ran after his young master.  
  
"Sorry! See ya!" Enrique slid down the hill like he always did, leaving the three remaining Majestics shaking their heads.  
  
"Ha! Running away from math class! Some gladiator," snorted Johnny.  
  
"I'm going to be in big trouble," sighed Piddlesworth.  
  
"Don't worry Piddlesworth. We'll explain what happened to Mr. Giancarlo for you," said Oliver concerned over the man's job.  
  
"Thank you Masters," he thanked. He led them back into the mansion, Oliver making a quick stop to his room.  
  
"Do you require any beverages young Masters?" asked Piddlesworth.  
  
"No, no Piddlesworth! That'll be all for now!" replied Robert dismissing the man.  
  
"Alright! You can come out now," barked Johnny. Enrique climbed through the window grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys," he thanked, still grinning.  
  
"Just don't expect me doing it again," replied Johnny.  
  
"What's so bad about math class?" asked Olivia. It was obvious the twins had swap places once more.  
  
"I don't like math! Ok?" he snapped.  
  
"Hey! If you want, I could help you out. You know, like a tutor," suggested Olivia.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea Oliver! I never knew you where gay!" joked Johnny. Olivia glared at Johnny and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I believe it was you who feel asleep in Enrique's lap one week ago during that 8 hour car drive to Robert's castle since we couldn't get their by air," she retorted. Johnny flushed red and made a fist.  
  
"You wanna make something of it?" he challenged.  
  
"Looks like someone skipped anger management classes today," taunted Olivia waving a figure at him. Johnny stood up with rage. She sounded like Kai.  
  
"Oliver's right, Johnny. You do need anger management classes and I will personally arrange them for you if you don't sit down!" threatened Robert. Johnny sat down and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey! Let's party! Let's celebrate our seventh victory as a team!" said Enrique pulling out some beer, wine and volka.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Olivia as she got up and left the room. As she left, she saw that her brother's team mates were already starting to get drunk.........  
  
~*~  
  
"Awwwwww Oliver!" whined Olivia tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Olivia! I know you want to stay in Rome but father needs me on a business trip and what would happen if they saw me on tv with you sitting beside them?" he asked thinking of the worst possible sanrio.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll go home with you!" she sighed flopping down on his bed.  
  
"You go and get drunk with your team mates," said Olivia smiling. "After all, it was your victory."  
  
"Nah. I have to make a couple of important orders for 9 of our restaurants so I won't be available for at least 3 hours," replied Oliver. "You go for me! And remember! We're leaving tonight!" Oliver reminded waving a figure at her.  
  
"Yes I remember, old grandpa," joked Olivia.  
  
"I'm an old grandpa eh?" Oliver began tickling his sister as she laughed like crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
Although it had been a short time, the three Majestics were already drunk.  
  
"Hey guys!" hiccuped Enrique. "Ever notice how girly Oliver is?" asked Enrique as he took another swing of volka.  
  
"Ya! So girly!" replied Robert.  
  
"Maybe he's gay!" added a drunk Johnny.  
  
"You and Oliver. Do it. He's to girly!" hiccuped Robert.  
  
"I dare you!" yelled Johnny before gulping down his 8th beer. [Amy: That's a lot!!]  
  
"Fine!" replied Enrique. He never turn down a challenge, even while drunk.  
  
~*~  
  
After surrendering to her brother, Olivia slowly walked down the hallway to the West Wing Study were the small party was being held. Oliver's room was only 4 doors down. She had half an hour to party then she have to leave. Olivia glanced at her watch. She had decided to help her brother with the orderings and she just finished packing.  
  
"Damn! That took over 2 hours?!" she wondered. She could already hear Enrique, Johnny and Robert. She shook her head remembering the last time. They were so weak, they were in bed for 2 days!  
  
Olivia entered the room and closed the door behind her. She could tell just by looking at them that they were extremely drunk, no that was an understatement. She went and sat down beside Enrique, Robert and Johnny across from her. The room was littered with empty bottles of wine, beer and volka. It was then she noticed Enrique staring at her. A cold shiver made its way up her back.  
  
"I think you guys have had enough for one day," commented Olivia. She put Enrique's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you to your room, ok?" She began helped Enrique to his feet. She felt something in her hair and realized it was Enrique sniffing her hair. A shiver traveled up her spine.  
  
"Get him Enrique!" barked Johnny gulping down another bottled of beer. At first Olivia didn't understand what Johnny meant but soon realized it by Enrique's next actions.  
  
DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU WANT DETAILS!!! SKIP THIS IF YOUR DISTRUBED LIKE WS!!!  
  
Enrique pulled Olivia into a bear hug. Olivia stomped on his foot, causing him to let her go. Olivia shoved Enrique to the ground before turning to run. Big mistake. Enrique grabbed her ankle causing her to fall face first, twisting her ankle. Olivia used her good leg, kicked Enrique and started limping towards the door. Enrique got up and grabbed Olivia by the waist and pulled her down. Enrique flipped her over as she struggled against him. Enrique ripped the right side of her pants and her left to her knee.  
  
Enrique grabbed her arms and pinned her down, his nails digging into her, and his tight grip causing her bruises. He was on top of her.  
  
"I always knew you were gay Oliver!" spat Enrique as he slapped her. Olivia began struggling but the boy's strength was to much.  
  
"OLIVER!! HELP!! OLIVER!!" she screamed. None of the three understood or heard what she was screaming, they were all too drunk. Enrique ripped Olivia's vest and shirt off of her revealing a green tank top. Enrique was too drunk to realize or notice anything different than a man/boy should have.  
  
Enrique ripped the lower half of her tank top making it look like a bra.  
  
"You're my bitch Oliver!" he screamed as he slapped her once more.  
  
"OLIVER!! WHERE ARE YOU!! OLIVER!!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" ordered Enrique.  
  
"OLIVER!" Enrique slapped her again. He began trying to remove her pants but Olivia kicked, punch, screamed, did what ever she could.  
  
"OLIVER!!!!!" screamed Olivia at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Do it Enrique!" laughed Johnny.  
  
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted the duo. Enrique clamped his hand over her mouth and nose. She wanted the nightmare to end! It seemed impossible that her best friend was about to rape her. She felt faint, her air source had just been cut off. Olivia bit Enrique's hand and he released her. Olivia tried to catch her breath as Enrique continued to rip her pants.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" commanded Enrique slapping her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver yawned as exited his room. He was finally done! Something brought him to his attention. Someone was screaming his name....  
  
"Olivia..." Oliver bolted towards the party room. He opened the door to find a drunk Robert and Johnny. His half naked sister pinned to the ground................. with Enrique on top of her?!  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!!" Oliver grabbed Enrique by his shirt and yanked him off of his sister. She scrambled away. Oliver put a protective arm around his frightened sister.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU FUCKING DOING?!" thundered Oliver. Enrique just staggered to the twins.  
  
"I'm going to rape you Oliver, you girly gay," said Enrique. Oliver punched Enrique square in the face. Right in the nose. Enrique fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," whispered Oliver as she helped Olivia out of the room. He brought her to his room and locked the door him, just in case.  
  
"Don't cry now," he cooed. "Everything is going to be alright." Oliver went over to the desk and found a first aid kit. He began tending to his sister's wounds and comforting her. He was soon done.  
  
~*~  
  
STOP!!!!! CONTINUE READING HERE!!! OR SCROLL BACK UP IF YOUR CURIOUS TO KNOW NOW....  
  
"Come on! Let's go home!" said Oliver as he got up and took out a pair of clothes. "Come on! Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Now get changed and we can go home." Oliver left so his sister could have some privacy. He was really upset and angry at his team mates.  
  
How could they call him girly? How could Enrique nearly rape his sister? Oliver knew if it wasn't his sister, it would've been him! He now knew what his team mates were really like. Oliver still had a few things to do before he left. He went into the Study. Robert and Johnny had passed out and Enrique was still out. He retrieved his sister's ripped clothing and took the security tape for that room. He knew it would forever scar his sister if the tape ended up in the wrong hands. Oliver returned ten minutes and found his sister waiting for him. They were soon on a on way trip back to Paris, France in their blimp.  
  
During their travel, Olivia broke down and began crying. She couldn't hold it in her. With comforting from Oliver, Olivia fell asleep, hot tears steaming down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Enrique groaned as he opened his eyes. His face oddly hurt terribly. He felt like someone had punched him in the face, hard.  
  
"Awwwwwww..........." he moaned as he rubbed his aching nose. Enrique slowly sat up and scanned the room.  
  
"What a mess," he concluded. Had he had really been drinking that much? He couldn't remember the events of the night earlier. As he tried remembering, Robert and Johnny woke up, both screaming in horror when they found out they were in each other's arms.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Enrique as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"I don't remember! I was drunk!" exclaimed Johnny crossing his arms.  
  
"Neither do I. I can't recall any of the events of last night. And where on earth is Oliver?" Enrique and Johnny quickly scanned the room once more. Enrique just shrugged.  
  
"He's probably in his room sleeping," said Johnny yawning.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time the twins reached Paris, their father had already left. ~Thank god!~ thought Olivia when she found out. She didn't want her father to see her bruised cheek and her limping around the mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
WS: *crying*  
  
Amy: *covering her ears* SHUT UP!!  
  
WS: *continues crying* GRADUATION WAS SOOOOOO SAD!!!! I'M GOING TO MISS EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Amy: *rolls her eyes* It was just a graduation!!! SO SHUT UP AND GET OVER IT!!!!  
  
WS: *is hurt*  
  
Amy: *grumbles* Will someone please shut her up?!!  
  
Both Oliver and Oliver: *enters room*  
  
WS: *glomps her best friend Oliver and the Oliver from BeyBlade whom is her favourite character* Graduation was soooo sad!!  
  
Oliver: Yes it was!  
  
Oliver: I couldn't agree more. Graduations are always sad..  
  
Amy: *grumbles* At least they shut her up.... Now R&R and tell us what you think!! Enjoy your summer!! Ja!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Deux  
  
WS: Thankies goes out to all of our reviewers!!  
  
Oliver: Yup! WS would like to give you all a virtual cake!  
  
Oliver: Make by me of course!  
  
WS: *whispers to the reader* If you haven't noticed, one of the Oliver's is my best friend while the other is Oliver of the Majestics! Just so you know! ^-^v!!  
  
Oliver: Now to our loyal reviewers!  
  
Christina: Yaaa!! *cheers* She's gonan update!! People! I recommend ALL of Christina's fics especially if you like the Majestics! ^-~  
  
Rumi-Chan: Hope you get a new TV!! Enrique in a way, deserved having a TV thrown at him!!  
  
darkphoenix: Everyone's hurting Enrique ne? Thanks for your review!! ^-^!!  
  
Fire Spirit: I feel so speical! You actually wrote "Fire Spirit"! Ya!! Go Oliver!! Sometimes the smallest person can have the most powerful punches!!  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: I like your username!! Yes, Oliver does have quite a punch! ^-^!! Go Oli!! What's going to happen next?? Well, for one thing, no more R rated scenes instead, HUMOR!! ^-^!! And you have to keep reading to find out!!  
  
Girs Evil Cupcakes: Pairings??!! Umm..... Are there suppose to be any pairings?  
  
Oliver and Oliver: *both shrug*  
  
Umm...... there might be some Enrique/Olivia..... I think.....  
  
Oliver: Baka! It's your fic and you don't know??!!  
  
WS: *grins sheepishly* Girs Evil Cupcake, give me your opinion on who should Olivia be paired with and along with you other readers too!!  
  
starwolf: I agree with you! The last chapter was disturbing. Personlly, I don't want to write anymore of those kinds so I'm gonna stick to humor! ^- ^!! And yes, the Majestics are not going to drink anymore!! ^____________^!!  
  
Oliver: Your reviews make WS feel all warm and fuzzy instead!!  
  
Oliver: And Amy's on vacation somewhere......  
  
WS: Lucky!  
  
Oliver and Oliver: On with the fic!! [before she starts complaining! ^-^!]  
  
~*~  
  
"What time is it?" demanded Johnny. Robert glanced at his watch.  
  
"Pass noon. Oliver should be awake by now!" exclaimed Robert.  
  
"I say we got wake him up!" declared Enrique as he stood up.  
  
"Fine," groaned Johnny as he stood. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. Robert found Oliver's room and knocked on the door 3 times.  
  
"Oliver? Wake up! It's past noon!" he declared. No answer.  
  
"Yo Oliver! Open the door!" yelled Enrique. Still no answer.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it ain't funny!" snorted Johnny. Silence.  
  
"I'm giving to the count of three or we're going in!" threatened Robert. Still silence.  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"One!" Robert turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
"Oliver! Play time is over!" yelled an impatience Johnny. He would've gone on but he realized that room was neat and tidy as if no had inhabited the room at all. All the luggage was not there and Oliver was gone.....  
  
After asking Piddlesworth, they found out that Oliver had left during the night and the reason was unknown. After many failed attempts of contacting Oliver, the three boys set out to town, hoping that they'd be able to get a reach of the French boy later on.  
  
~*~  
  
Two Weeks Later.............  
  
Of course the Majestics had tried to contact them but Oliver and Olivia both refused to take their calls and ordered the servants to inform them that they were on vacation in an undisclosed area.  
  
"Pierre!" called Olivia. The butler stopped and turned and faced his young master.  
  
"Yes Mademoiselle?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know where Oliver is?" she asked politely.  
  
"The last of I saw of the young master was by the western side of the lake near the West Wing," he replied.  
  
"Thanks Pierre!" she thanked before she began walking toward the yard.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver grabbed another stone and threw it angrily into the lake. It skipped seven times before disappearing under neither the water's surface. How could his best friend try to rape his sister? More precisely, him?! And Johnny and Robert cheering him on? Oliver grabbed another stone and threw it into the water. He hated his team. They didn't even realize it wasn't even him! They even thought it was him! He was going to ditch the Majestics. No team nor friendship was worth the scarring they had done not only to his sister but him.  
  
"It's all their fault!" grumbled Oliver angrily. His sister was now afraid and jumped at the slightest things. Oliver remembered before Olivia wasn't afraid of anything now she was terrified to be alone at times! Especially at night. He hated his friends. They had not only scared his sister but him as well. He hated them.  
  
Olivia silently approached her brother. She could just by the look in his eyes that he was beyond upset. His eyes showed rage and anger.  
  
"Frére," [Brother] whispered Olivia softly. Oliver glanced at her and threw one last stone. Olivia sighed and sat down beside Oliver underneath the large tree. The were both silent.  
  
"Are you mad at them? Because of me?" she whispered. She pulled her legs close to her. Oliver was surprised at his sister's question. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Non! It's not your fault! They weren't thinking!" reassured Oliver as he put an arm around her shoulders. "If it wasn't you, then it would've been me!" Olivia stared at the ground at the horrifying memory. Oliver gave her a heart warming hug.  
  
"Hey! It could've been worst," joked Olivia. Oliver smiled. His sister's mood was brightening.  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny's Mansion errrr castle? in Glasgow, Scotland three months later.  
  
Enrique had once managed to get a hold of Oliver but as soon as he found out it was him, he hung up, confusing the blond. It was then he rounded up his other team mates and told them of the situation. After several more unsuccessful attempts, they finally came to the conclusion that Oliver did not want to be near, seen, or around them.  
  
"Why isn't Oliver replying?" grumbled Enrique.  
  
"Gee, I wonder. Maybe you did something while you were drunk," suggested Johnny sarcastically. Enrique shoot Johnny a death glare. If looks could kill.  
  
"I say we go to France and find out the reason for all of this," declared Robert.  
  
"I agree with Robert. How about you Johnny?" asked Enrique raising an eyebrow. "You are concerned aren't you?" Johnny was about to say something rude when Robert cut him off.  
  
"Whether Johnny wants to or not, we are going to France and clearing this up! Understood?!" barked Robert. It was more of a command then a question.  
  
"Whatever," was Johnny's lame reply. After making arrangements, they were soon headed to France..........  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia giggled at Oliver's attempt to make her laugh with a lame joke.  
  
"Your terrible at jokes!" she exclaimed giggling at Oliver's hurt expression.  
  
"I'm hurt!" he exclaimed pretending to cry. Oliver had taken her out to enjoy herself and make her feel better. She seemed to be back to her normal self. Oliver had insisted that she be dressed as a girl not a guy. He told her it's a brother and sister hang time, not a boy and boy.  
  
Olivia was dressed in a white elbow length shirt and a blue knee length vest. She wore navy blue pants. She also wore a white hat. [See Tk's from Digimon season 2!] Oliver wore a short sleeved red shirt, his trademark hat and vest with dark blue pants.  
  
"Awwww! Come on! You know I was joking!" she said pulling Oliver's hat down to cover his eyes.  
  
"No fair!" he cried as he fixed his hat. As the duo strolled down the streets of Paris enjoying themselves, unaware that a black limo was approaching their estate.  
  
~*~  
  
Pierre quickly ran out of the estate when he saw a black limo drive up to the front door and three teenagers exited it. He had been given strict orders not to allow "certain" guests to enter nor stay at the estate.  
  
"Hello Pierre! Is Oliver home?" asked Enrique.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the estate this instant," replied Pierre.  
  
"What?!" the three confused boys said in unison. Pierre cleared his throat.  
  
"If you three gentlemen do not remove yourself from the Les Demonde Estate, I will be forced to call security," he threatened.  
  
"But! We're Oliver's best friends and team mates!" protested Enrique.  
  
"Where is Oliver anyways?" demanded Johnny.  
  
"Can't we just speak to Oliver for a moment?" asked Robert politely.  
  
"I am under strict orders not to allow any "certain" guests," replied Pierre.  
  
"Ya so? What does that have to do Oliver and us?" snapped Johnny. Pierre sighed.  
  
"Let me rephrase that in simple English. I am under strict orders not to allow any guests on the Les Demonde estate. More precisely, I am not allowed to have you three gentlemen here," repeated Pierre.  
  
"What?!" the three said again in unison.  
  
"Security!" called Pierre as he clapped his hands. Five big [Think like the ones in movies! Big muscles guys!] guards appeared behind Pierre.  
  
"That's alright Pierre. We'll be able to leave on our own. Thank you," said Robert before returning to the limo but before he could do that, Pierre handed hima small piece of paper. Johnny followed which left Enrique no choice but to go back. Once they were out of the estate, Enrique and Johnny began yelling at Robert, demanding why.  
  
"I do not have any answers to your questions but I did however, reach some information that might be of help to us," replied Robert calmly.  
  
Enrique sat back down and Johnny just crossed his arms. "Well? Spit it out already," snapped Johnny. Robert took a deep breath, trying to remain cool. He had read the small note and mentally thanked Pierre for his help.  
  
"I had recieved information from Pierre that Oliver was seen downtown," explained Robert.  
  
"Then let's go there and look for him!" yelled Johnny.  
  
"I agree with Johnny, Robert. We should go and look for him," said Enrique. Enrique got the driver to drop them off downtown as they began their search on foot.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's almost 6:30 PM Olivia. Do you wanna go back to the restaurant and get something to eat?" asked Oliver looking at his watch. So far, the day had gone as planned.  
  
"Ok. Besides, we all know you have an endless pit for a stomach," joked Olivia.  
  
"Correction, Tyson does," replied Oliver.  
  
"I agree. No one can argue with you on that," said Olivia as the twins walked down the street. Little did they know, just around the corner, the three Majestics were approaching.....  
  
~*~  
  
They had been searching for nearly an hour, the three Majestics were exhausted.  
  
"How hard is it find one person in Paris?" exclaimed Johnny. "I mean Oliver is -only- the most famous French kid!" said Johnny sarcastically as they turned the corner.  
  
"Nice Johnny! Very nice," mused Enrique as he spotted Oliver with.... a girl? The three approached the laughing duo with smiles on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia had begun walking backwards so she could have a face to face conversation with her brother. So far, she had been doing it for 2 blocks. She then saw Oliver's smile turn into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong Oli-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence when she felt herself walk into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" she quickly as she turned around. She gasp and backing away from Enrique. Olivia pulled her hat down so it covered most of her face.  
  
"There you are Oliver!" exclaimed Enrique. Olivia continued backing away until she felt her brother's protective arm around her shoulder. Oliver pulled his sister close to him. His sister was terrified of Enrique!  
  
"So you've been avoiding us all this time because you got a girlfriend?" exclaimed Johnny.  
  
"Come on Olivia. Let's go," said Oliver coldly as he began leading his sister away.  
  
"What?" said Robert. "What is the matter with you Oliver?" asked Robert. Oliver and Olivia just kept walking.  
  
"Is it because this girl brain-washed you?" asked Enrique as he grabbed Olivia's hand.  
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Olivia as she tried to break Enrique's grip, her hat falling off her head in the process.  
  
"Let go of her!" yelled Oliver as he shoved Enrique from Olivia. Olivia picked up her hat and stood beside her brother.  
  
"Someone's not in a good mood!" said Johnny. It was then the three had a good look at the duo.  
  
"There are two of you?!" exclaimed Robert, Johnny and Enrique.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me and my sister!" yelled Oliver. They were all surprised at his tone. Oliver near raised his voice none the less swore. "Come on Olivia!" Oliver grabbed her hand and they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Oliver! Wait!" yelled Enrique running after his friend to only find that the two of them had disappeared.....  
  
~*~  
  
Robert, Johnny and Enrique had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
"Was I just seeing double or we're there two Olivers?" questioned Johnny still unsure of his vision.  
  
"Yes Johnny. There we're two of them," replied Robert. The three were currently at their hotel. There was a knock at the door and a worker of the hotel came in and began serving them dinner.  
  
"I still don't get it! Why wouldn't Oliver tell us he had a sister?" wondered Enrique.  
  
"Excuse me," said Robert meaning the servant. He was no older than any of them and had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir?" said the boy stopping.  
  
"Do you know anything about Oliver Les Demonde other than that he is a Champion Beyblader and a Master Chief?" asked Robert.  
  
"Of course I do. He's also a member of-" Enrique cut him off.  
  
"No, we meant of his family, the Les Demonde," said Enrique.  
  
"Oh," the boy was silent.  
  
"Well?" demanded Johnny.  
  
"Well." the boy dropped his voice to whisper. "Mr. Les Demonde never really did like his second child," he started.  
  
"Oliver's not an only child?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Mes oui. Oliver's actually a twin. He has a young sister whose name is Olivia," he continued.  
  
"Why doesn't anybody talk about her?" asked Enrique.  
  
"I'll tell if you don't interrupt me," he said. Everyone closed their mouths.  
  
"Mr. Les Demonde wanted twins boys but when his found out one of them was a girl, well, he blew like a volcano. He hated his daughter. Well after that you can say that Oliver got everything wile Olivia was let in the shadows. Oliver and Olivia, despite their father, became extremely close and when I mean close, I mean really close. Mr. Les Demonde also made it clear that anyone that spoke of his daughter, he'd see them in court. That meant the media, public, everyone! So we never speak of her fearing the wrath of her father. He even went around saying he only had one child! The bastard. And why Oliver didn't tell you? Probably because of his father I'd say," explained the boy.  
  
After answering further question, Robert gave the boy a nice huge tip and he left them.  
  
"That answers half of our questions," declared Robert.  
  
"And now why is Oliver mad at us?" finished Johnny.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days were really depressing. Sure they had ran into Oliver a couple of times but he always ditch them or have them thrown out of his restaurant. At one point, Oliver yelled at them and told them it was because of the party. They were back at the hotel.  
  
"I think our best bet is not with Oliver but his twin, whatever her name is," declared Johnny lying down on the couch.  
  
"I agree. Enrique you go!" said Robert.  
  
"Me?!" he squeaked.  
  
"You're the womanizer so go!" yelled Johnny.  
  
"I agree with Johnny. Your our best bet," said Robert.  
  
"But," added Johnny. "I still have my doubts. Enrique, knowing him, will probably mess up." Robert mused over Johnny's point.  
  
"Johnny's got a good point. I purpose we all go. Agreed?" Johnny and Enrique both nodded their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
WS: And that's our ending for today folks!  
  
Oliver: Remember to R&R!!  
  
Oliver: And she'll post more chapters!!  
  
Oliver: And tell her which pairings she should have or not have or have no pairings period!!  
  
WS: Peace out y'all!! ^-^v!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Deux  
  
WS: Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!! My computer malfunctioned and I thought it deleted all of my fics!!!!!!! Luckily it didn't!!  
  
Oliver: If it did, this fic wouldn't be here!!  
  
WS: So to make it up to you ppl for the long wait, I'm posting chapters 4 and 5!! So Enjoy!! PS. Please mind the spelling errors, something's wrong with my Word so I'm writing this in WordPad and it doesn't have spellcheck!!!!! The horror!!!!!  
  
To The Loyal Reviewers!!  
  
Fire Spirit: *grins* Fur or at least feathers *hint, hint* will fly in the next chapter!! Don't you worry!!   
  
Girs Evil Cupcakes: Pairings... thanks 4 telling me! Johnny/Olivia? Never crossed my mind. There's probably just going to be light fluff. Nothing major. I was never good at writing romance!!  
  
mini-azn: Hope you'll like this!! BTW, you should watch more BeyBlade, maybe you'll get more interested!!   
  
Rumi-Chan: *gives Ruim-Chan a truck load of muffins* Hope Enrique stays away from these muffins!!   
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: So many questions!! @_@!! If I answer them, they'll probably give away the entire fic!! But I'll answer what I can!! ^_~ Olivia does not take Oliver's place while blading!! She does it herself and she has her own bit-beast which I hopefully put in this chapter...   
  
Rosy-Ray-Lover: Thanks for reading!! And you think my fic is silly and funny?! Ya!!!  
  
Silvery: Another Enrique/Olivia agreeer!! Yes, it's slowly unfolding and hopefully, you'll like it!!  
  
Christina: YA!!!!!!! You Updated!!!!!!! *cheers* Awwwwww......... your laptop's down!!! .!! Hope you get it fix soon!!  
  
Avalon: Thank you a bunch for your comments!!! It made me feel special inside!! ^-^!!  
  
Kiwi Kitaro: I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off your chair!! I want you to come back!! uninjuried!!   
  
WS: On with ze chapter!!  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia wandered around Paris on her own. She knew she shouldn't have been doing that but she needed the air and Oliver needed to cool down. Personally, even though she was still scared of Enrique, she preferred if they were all friends. She soon found her self on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, alone. Or so she thought, The Majestics were also there…….  
  
Enrique spotted Olivia. She was standing by the window and seemed to be deep in thought. Enrique got Robert's and Johnny's attention and pointed to Olivia. They silently approached her and Enrique tapped her on the shoulder. Olivia felt a tap of her shoulder and came face to face with……… Enrique. She immediately jumped back.  
  
"Hey I just wanna talk! I'm not going to do anything!" said Enrique holding up his hands.  
  
"Why won't you Enrique, Robert and Johnny, move your butts back to where ever you came from and leave me and my brother alone?" she spat at them. She was no longer scared. Oliver had always told her to face her fears and this was one of them. ~No more fears~.   
  
"Hey! I've never met you before!" exclaimed Johnny.  
  
"Hello?! Me and Oliver switches places practically every other day!" she exclaimed. "I'm fucking with you guys half the god damn time!" It then dawned on them why sometimes Oliver looked shorter and smaller.   
  
"I have no idea why both of you are mad at us but we want to be friends again," said Enrique.  
  
"After you scarred us? Hell no!" snapped Olivia. Enrique felt like as if both Oliver and Olivia had yelled at him.   
  
"Please, tell me. What did -I- do?" asked Enrique softly.   
  
"And why should I?" she said stubbornly crossing her arms.  
  
"What do you mean by "scarring us"?" asked Robert.  
  
"Figures. You don't even remember!" spat Olivia. Johnny sighed. This was going no where.  
  
"Olivia. I know we hurt you and Oliver but we don't know what we did. Can't you please tell us so we can right our wrongs?" begged Johnny. Enrique and Robert remain silent.  
  
Olivia made her hands into fists. She debated whether or not to tell him but an image of a happy Oliver hanging out with the Majestics and then an angry picture of him yelling at their friends. ~I want you to be friends again~ Something inside of her just told her she had to tell him, no matter what. ~Besides, nothing happened!~ Oliver's voiced echoed in her mind.  
  
"You said my brother was girly. That he needed to be more manly. He needed to be taught a lesson," she said coldly meeting eye to eye with him.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain you," said Robert. Olivia took a deep sigh before she answered them  
  
"You thought I was Oliver. You wanted to "teach" him a lesson," she said.  
  
"Meaning.....?" asked Enrique.  
  
"You, Enrique Giancarlo, tried to rape me." With that, Olivia turned and ran. She didn't care where she went, she needed to get away from there.  
  
"What?" whispered Enrique in shock. Johnny was about to take after Olivia but Robert stopped him.  
  
"No. Let her go," ordered Robert.  
  
"Why?" demanded Johnny.  
  
"If we chase her, we just might cause more damage," explained Robert glaring at the Scottish boy. Enrique was in disbelief. Did he   
  
really do what he thought he did?  
  
"Enrique!" Enrique snapped back into reality at Johnny's raspy voice.  
  
"Huh?" Johnny glared at the teenager.  
  
"Let's go and find Oliver! We gotta make up for what we did!" he exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, before we do anything. We must figure out how we are going to make it up to the two of them. We can't just walk up to them and tell them sorry," pointed out Robert. The other two nodded in agreement.   
  
"But what can we do? I mean he's rich and so are we! We can buy expensive stuff, so can he!" exclaimed Enrique.  
  
"Correction, they. There's two of them remember?" reminded Johnny.   
  
"This is going to be difficult to remember that's their two of them, not one," sighed Robert.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia ran from the Eiffel Tower. She didn't care where she went as long as she was away, from them. She soon found herself in Luxembourg Park. She found the beydish and launched her light pink blade into it. She needed to get some of the stress and anger out of her. ~I hate my life.~ she thought bitterly as her blade circled the dish. ~Why does everything have to be so... so difficult? I mean.... I mean, ya.... so, so what? So what if Enrique tried to rape me? Nothing happened right? Right. Besides being totally scared shitless and Oliver being totally pissed that's what. Couldn't I have had a simpler life? Father hates me with a passion, Oliver's pissed cause of me, his team mates are upset and all I'm doing is nothing. I hate my life.~  
  
Her blade glowed and Unicolyia, her bit-beast, a unicorn, appeared and nuzzled her cheek as if telling her not to hate life and stop thinking negative thoughts. [WS: Don't get Oliver's Unicolyon, mixed up with Olivia's Unicolyia! The last two letters are different!!] Olivia stroked Unicolyia's mane, thinking about her life and its many problems.  
  
"Wish I could get away," she whispered to her bit-beast. The bit-beast seemed to understand and remained silent as her master stroked her. ~Maybe I should just kill myself and leave this world behind. It would make everyone's lives easier. Oliver's, the rest of the Majestics, father, everyone.....~ Unicolyia reared back and kicked it's front legs, scaring the French girl. It whined loudly, protesting against her master's thoughts.  
  
"What the?" Olivia was surprised at her bit-beast's reaction. ~It's like almost she can read my mind~  
  
"Unicolyia! Please calm down!" begged Olivia but Unicolyia ignored her. She had to convince her master not to do anything foolish no matter how hard or difficult life got.   
  
"Unicolyia! If you calm down, I'll try my best to become friends with the Majestics and my brother as well too! And I'll stop thinking negative thoughts!" she pleaded.   
  
Satisfied, Unicolyia disappeared back into her blade. Olivia held up her hand, her beyblade circled the dish once before returning it to its master's waiting hand. Olivia placed Unicolyia into her pocket and began walking away, to find Oliver. She needed to get him back with the Majestics. Unicolyia had opened her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Unicolyia......." whispered Olivia.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia found Oliver at one of their father's many restaurant, on the top floor, drinking tea. She sat down across from him and sighed inwardly. This was going to be difficult but by the expression on Oliver's face, he was relaxed and calm.  
  
"Oliver?" she started.  
  
"Oui?" he replied. Olivia fidgeted as she began.  
  
"Um.... I ran into um..... at the Eiffel Tower, I um.... ran into The Majestics," she explained as she tore a napkin into shreds from being nervous.  
  
"What?! Did they so something to you?" demanded Oliver standing up.  
  
"No!" replied Olivia more harshly than she meant. "I mean, non. They didn't do anything except asked a few questions." Oliver sat down.  
  
"Et?" [And?]  
  
"Well..... I um.... sort of told them what..... um... happened at the party a while ago...." she replied quietly. Oliver remained silent which only made Olivia more nervous. She had expected him to jump up and throw a tantrum or something.  
  
"Well, they had to find out sooner or later," he said breaking the tense silence between them.  
  
"Duh," replied Olivia.   
  
"Now what's going to happen after this?" mused Oliver.  
  
"Awwwwww... Come on!! It's not like anything happened! Hey! If I can talk to Enrique without cringing in fear and face Robert and Johnny, then you can be friends and team mates again!" pleaded Olivia.  
  
"But still! What they said......." Oliver trailed off.  
  
"That's all my fault. I should have never switch places with you........" said Olivia looking down.  
  
"Hey! It's not your fault!" reassured Oliver. "I mean, they were drunk after all. And when you're drunk, your in no control of yourself right?" Olivia nodded.   
  
"So are you going to forgive them?" asked Olivia brightly.  
  
"If only you will!" replied Oliver smiling.  
  
"I will!" piped Olivia as a smile crossed her face. Her brother was going to get his team mates back and she was going to get her friends back but not after having some fun torturing them.......  
  
~*~  
  
WS: Well that's the end!!  
  
Oliver: I'm certainly going to enjoy the next chapter!! *grins evilly*  
  
Olivia: So will I!!  
  
Robert, Enrique and Johnny: What's she planning?!  
  
WS: That's for me, Oliver and Olivia to know and for you to find out in the next chapter!! until then, good readers, REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Prepare to Laugh

Deux  
  
WS: Hiya ppl!!!!!  
  
Oliver: Ohhhhhh!!!!! I just love this chpater!!!!  
  
Olivia: Who says revenge isn't sweet??!!  
  
Johnny: You're evil!!!!  
  
Enrique: How could you do this to us?!!!!  
  
Robert: You are such an uncouth person!!  
  
WS: You're so mean!!! For that, I'll torture you even more!!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Johnny and Enrique: *whacks Robert across the head*  
  
Enrique: You made her mad!!!  
  
Johnny: Look what you've done!!!!  
  
WS: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! i was going to leave it until next week but then the last chapter was too short so instead, I decided to post it!!!! Hope you ENJOY!!!!! On with ze chapter!!  
  
~*~  
  
Robert paced around the room as Johnny laid on the couch and Enrique sat in a chair. They were all trying to figure out a way to get Oliver and Olivia to forgive them.   
  
"Arrggggg!! Why do they have to be so alike to us!" growled Johnny. If they were maybe not as rich they could probably buy them a car or something but too bad. They were a part of a wealthy family."  
  
"Calm down Johnny," said Enrique.   
  
"Yes Johnny. Calm down. We'll think of something sooner or later," added Robert.   
  
"What ever," replied Johnny as he shifted trying to a little more comfortable when... *SNAP* *CRASH* "What the fuck?" cried Johnny as the couch's legs snapped, and caved in from the lack of support, sending it to the ground with a loud crash.   
  
The other two immediately rushed to an embarrassed Johnny.   
  
"I don't need your help! I can get up on my own!" he yelled as he got up. Little did anyone know, the couch had been tampered with.....   
  
~*~  
  
Oliver and Olivia burst out laughing by the expression on Johnny's face when the couch broke. They were on the hotel's top floor, in a secret room where they had hooked up some special equipment to the hotel. Of course they had to get permission to practically destroy the hotel with pranks and of course the hotel owner said no but, when offered a trunk load of money, who couldn't resist! And of course all the employees were given a MAJOR raise just to keep their mouths shut and go along with the pranks.  
  
"Oh man! I was wondering when it break!" snorted Olivia.  
  
"And it came sooner than I thought! Who knew Johnny weighed so much!" The twins went into another fit of laughter.  
  
"I wonder how Enrique will react when he finds out we switched his shampoo, soap, conditioner and his other items with some of our   
  
"special" items?" giggled Olivia.  
  
"And when Robert finds out that all his clothes are missing and his boxers are hanging on the flagpole?" giggled Oliver. Oh, revenge was sweet!  
  
~*~  
  
Enrique reached up and grabbed the bottle of soap. He squirted some into his hair and began washing it. ~Funny. What happened to all the bubbles?~ Enrique looked at his hands. They were covered with maple syrup.  
  
"What the hell?!" he cursed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, exited the shower and found a new bottle of shampoo.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.....  
  
Enrique exited the bathroom and found his team mates on the balcony. Johnny was tipping his chair and when he saw Enrique, he simple fell right back.  
  
"Are you alright Johnny?" asked Robert. His reply was laughter. Robert just raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his tea but quickly spitted out when he saw Enrique. Robert began to choke not only on his tea but on laughter.  
  
"What?" demanded Enrique narrowing his eyes.  
  
Johnny, by now was back on his feet and laughing like crazy.  
  
"Nice hair Enrique. Did the girls do it for you?" teased Johnny. Enrique was confused. Was their still some maple syrup in his hair? Enrique ran to the nearest mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins.......  
  
Olivia fell of her chair.  
  
"Another Johnny stunt," snickered Oliver.  
  
"But still Oliver! That was hilarious!!" she wheezed.  
  
"I agree! Wonder how he's gonna get it out especially when it's permanent dye!" he laughed.  
  
"This is priceless!" added Olivia.  
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs…………………  
  
"Is he still in the shower?" asked Robert.  
  
"Sure is!" replied Johnny. Enrique, immediately, had rushed into the showers after seeing that his hair was now Neon Pink. He was so going to murder who ever did this to him. Robert sighed. At least nothing bad happened to him. As if on cue, a young servant boy, the same from he other night, whose name was Henry.  
  
"Master Robert. I think you might want to see this……." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" asked Robert.  
  
"Go outside and you'll see why," answered Henry surpressing a laugh. He knew what was happening and he was proud to be a part of it.  
  
Robert went outside and was horrified to see.  
  
"How uncouth!" he exclaimed as his face burned red. Robert stormed upstairs, opened the window, took the flagpole and retrieved his boxers.   
  
"Um… Henry. How long have they've been out there?" asked Robert trying his best to hide his anger and embarrassment.   
  
"A day and a half… At least. Now if you excuse me, I have other guests to attend to," he said politely. ~Or some pranksters~ "By the way, the rest of your clothes are in various places in the hotel. Good day!" Henry took off as Robert ran to get his clothing back.  
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins……………  
  
"I've never seen Robert so mad or embarrassed before!" exclaimed Oliver.  
  
"No shit bro!" agreed Olivia.   
  
"We are still making a video out of this aren't we?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes we are…" said Olivia rubbing her hands together evilly. "more than 1 copy that's for sure."  
  
"Blackmail," sighed Oliver.  
  
"Correct! How'd you know?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Cause I'm your twin."  
  
~*~  
  
Mean while downstairs………  
  
Enrique had practically bleached his head and yet, there were still traces of pink in his now blond-pink hair.   
  
"Enrique!" barked Johnny.  
  
"What?" he said through gritted teeth. [WS: The next prank you are about to read has been tested and is extremely funny if used   
  
properly. Don't worry. My victim survived by unlucky for me, I received a massive beating after she found out it was moi. ^-^! Don't worry! I live!! I LIVE!! I LLIIVVEE!!! I'm still ALLLLIIIVVVEE!!!]  
  
"Turn on the fan! It's stuffy in here!" he complained. Enrique grumbled but turned it on left the room to see if he could find some more bleach. Robert was in his room, still recovering from his embarrassment. He had to pay several people to get his own clothes back!  
  
Johnny, as usual, was lying on the couch and in a matter of seconds, had fallen asleep, unaware of the chaos that would soon ensue. As the fan slowly rotated, it began picking up speed. On top of the fan, [Amy: We'll start from the bottom] was a layer of feathers, on top of that was a layer of glue and the finial touch, itching powder. The feathers covered in glue and itching powder, began raining down like gentle snow, covering the unsuspecting Sir Johnathon McGregor.   
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins……….  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Olivia.   
  
"This will teach Johnny a lesson about being a bossy hot-head," said Oliver as he zoomed the camera closer to Johnny.  
  
"Oh well, it's his problem if he looks like a chicken and itches, not mine," declared Olivia.  
  
"Oh well. Let' go and check up with Robert," hinted Oliver.  
  
~*~  
  
Room 6663…………. [666=Devil's number 3= third victim hehe]  
  
Robert sighed and got up. He needed to get some air. Robert turned the doorknob and pulled. The door didn't move.  
  
"Funny. The doorknob turns yet the door does not open," he mused. Robert pulled and pulled but the door didn't budge an inch. Even   
  
a millimeter! Robert reached into his pocket to get Griffolyon, but when his hand went into pocket, their was nothing…  
  
"Griffolyon! Where are you?" Robert began frantically searching his room for his beyblade.  
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins…..  
  
"Did you take Robert's beyblade?" asked Oliver fearing if it was their fault Robert lost Griffolyon, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
"Yup!" Olivia flashed Oliver Griffolyon. "And Amphiliylon and Salamonlyon." Olivia revealed the other two beyblades in her other hand. Oliver could only shake his head.  
  
"How'd you do it?" asked Oliver.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" she piped.   
  
"Shame on you," scowled Oliver.  
  
"But wait! That's not all I took," said Olivia giving Oliver a grin. "I also got a Unicolyon," she said holding up the light pink beyblade.  
  
"Gimmie that!" snapped Oliver as he grabbed his beyblade.  
  
"Serves you right for being so vulnerable," she muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Robert body slammed the door as Oliver and Olivia watched intently. Robert, after completely destroying his room looking for Griffolyon, was now trying to get out of his room and look for his beyblade.   
  
"Should we unlock the door?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Nah. Let him suffer a lil more then we'll let him out," replied Oliver.  
  
"What ever ya say evil bro," said Olivia shrugging. The twins watched Robert suffer before Oliver hit a switch it unlock and open the door just as Robert was charging toward the door.  
  
"OOOoooooooooooooo!!" cried Oliver and Olivia as Robert ran right into the wall, knocking himself out.   
  
"Ouch," said Olivia.  
  
"That's gonna hurt," observed Oliver.   
  
"Let's go check out Johnny while we're waiting for him to wake up," suggested Olivia as she changed the monitor to another camera. Johnny wasn't up yet but already he was itching all over. Johnny looked more like a chick than a gladiator. Johnny slowly opened his eyes. When he opened his mouth to yawn, he felt something soft against his lips and oddly, his entire body was…… itching?  
  
Johnny sat up glance at his reflection in the glass table.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Oliver and Olivia erupted in laughter. As Johnny scratched himself and plucked himself of the feathers, while poor, poor Enrique was also being tortured……….  
  
Enrique had gone to take another shower and with some help from Henry, he had taken all of the towels plus all of Enrique's clothes AND locked him in the bathroom. Enrique, by now, had redyed his hair blond but, he had no clothes and trapped in a bathroom.   
  
"This just isn't my day!" he growled. "I'm suing!" He ripped the shower curtain and wrapped it around himself. He found a small pin and picked the lock, cursing the entire time.  
  
When Enrique entered his room, he found out that -ALL- his clothes were gone. Enrique had no choice but to go and borrow someone's clothes. ~Robert's or Johnny's? Robert's too big, Johnny's ok….. Johnny's it is!~ Enrique was sure Johnny wouldn't mind. Enrique peered into the hallway and glanced both ways before making a sprint to Johnny's room. After rummaging around the red-head's room, Enrique found some clothes and "borrowed" them until he could find his clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins……..  
  
Olivia whistled as eleven suit cases were brought into their room, all containing Enrique's clothes.  
  
"To think he packed to live in France for a year," she mused. "I'm a girl and the most I pack is -one- suit case, two tops!"  
  
"I agree. How much clothes does Enrique need?" wondered Oliver.  
  
"I dunno or care but he's dressed like Johnny now!" she exclaimed looking at the monitor. Oliver and Olivia both raised an eyebrow.   
  
[WS: How many people can image Enrique dressed like Johnny? Not me that's for sure!]  
  
Oliver doubled clicked on the camera on Robert, enlarging it. Robert stirred and woke up……..  
  
~*~   
  
Downstairs……………  
  
Robert woke up and quickly recalled the events that had happened earlier. He quickly ran to the lounging room. As Robert yanked open the door, a bucket of ice cold water emptied itself on Robert's purple little head. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room.  
  
"How uncouth," he muttered as he took of his shirt. "Utterly childish games."  
  
Johnny's eyes burned with anger as he scrub his skin with hot soapy water. His skin was itching him so badly! He wanted just to rip his skin off his body and burn it!  
  
"I'm going to murder the guy that did this! No one makes Johnny McGregor lose his face!" he thundered as he continued to scrub.   
  
~*~  
  
The Les Demonde Twins…………..  
  
"Uncouth?! Childish games?! My butt Robert!" spat Olivia sticking out her tongue at the monitor.  
  
"I hope you realize sis that he can't hear you," pointed out Oliver. Olivia just shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. His problem not mine!" she replied.   
  
"It's only been a couple of hours. I wonder how they'll survive when they find out that their locked in on their floor," snickered Oliver.  
  
"Your locking them on the floor?" gasped Olivia. Oliver nodded with a grin. Olivia held out her hand.  
  
"High five bro!" she cheered. Oliver gave her a high five. Oh…. This was going to be so good.   
  
~*~   
  
WS: That's the end for today!!  
  
Oliver: Remember, most of the pranks/stunts pulled in this chapter has been tested by WS!!  
  
Olivia: Most of them work well...  
  
WS: But let me remind you, in order for you to use these pranks, you must have two things.... ONE: A video camera to catch it all on tape and use for blackmail later on in life and TWO: Very fast legs to escape from being hurt!! Well, PLEASE R&R!!! Ja Matta Ne!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Deux**

Lómiothiel: It's been a very long time since I lasted updated! It's not that I've died or anything but because my computer had a virus!! It erased EVERYTHING!! **cries**

Legolas: **gives Lómiothiel a hug** Do not worry young one. All will be better soon.

Lómiothiel: **feels much better** I got a new computer just today, right after school!! ^-^!! It's still in the box, I'll set it up tomorrow, after skool and fixing the old one costed me over $300!! O_O!! I could've used that money to buy a digital camera!!

Legolas: **agrees**

Lómiothiel: Anyways, as you've noticed, I've changed my name from WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI to Lómiothiel. It was a bit of a pain to type and I needed a change. Besides, I oddly like this one better! 

Legolas: Shall we proceed with your fic?

Lómiothiel: Of course!! By the way, I do not own BeyBlade nor Legolas therefore thou shall not sue me! On with ze fic!!

~*~ 

One Week Later aka Seven Days Later aka 168 Hours Later aka 10 080 Minutes Later aka 604 800 Seconds Later………………

The three Majestics were a total wreck. They had been trapped in a hotel with no working phone, no opening windows and doors that seemed to lock and unlock themselves. Robert even came to the point thinking that they were haunted! Johnny just told him he was crazy and that demanded that Enrique find his own clothes.

After falling for a million pranks such as stepping into super glue, itching powder on the toilet seats, a dead rat suddenly coming to life and scaring the crap out of them, hot and cold water knobs switched around, being duct taped into their beds, missing items, shampoos that weren't actually shampoos, a television that strictly showed shows for children under 2 years of age, door knobs that had substances aka poop on them, a Barney the dinosaur that appears in random places no matter how many times they get rid of him, a music system that played music at random times and on ear breaking levels and other stunts. 

[Lómiothiel: Yes, all of these pranks do work well and have been in use and have had great results. Feel free to use these in real life! Enjoy! ^-^!]

Little did the three Majestics know, behind all of those "uncouth childish games", were Olivia, Oliver and Gatti Robinson, aka "Henry" the so-called servant. He had been Olivia's and Oliver's friends since they were kids and lived in Canada. After getting in trouble with his father, Mr. Robinson found a hotel where Gatti could work at as his punishment. Who knew it would become a total all out pranks war 2 VS 3 unsuspecting victims instead. Gatti had met Robert, Johnny and Enrique once at a party but it was a long time ago.

"Well, you guys had had your fun. I say you go down there, pretend you're looking for me but you run into them and then confront them and-" Olivia clamped her hand on his mouth.

"Gatti. That's enough," said Olivia. Gatti nodded. He had been going ona dn on for about an hour about various plans.

"But he does have a good plan," said Oliver.

"Fine," groaned Olivia. "We'll go with your plan.........." ~Or so you think~ "not..." she added.

~*~

Johnny, Robert and Enrique sat in the lounging room, hoping not to trigger any more traps. All of a sudden, the door opened, causing the three to jump in fright.

"Oliver?" questioned Robert. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him.

"And Olivia?" added Enrique. Oliver and Olivia decided to screw Gatti's plan and just go with the flow.

"Ya, that's us," replied Olivia crossing her arms.

"So....." started Oliver.

"So......." repeated Enrique.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and the tension was growing by the second.

"Alright," sighed Olivia breaking the silence. "If they don't wanna say what ever they have to say, then I've got nothing to say. Let's go Oliver," she said as she took Oliver by the arm and began leaving.

"No wait!" cried Enrique reaching out to grab them. Oliver and Olivia stopped and turned to face them.

There was a moment of silence.

"We're really sorry," started Enrique.

"Ya. We were drunk I'll admit it. And we didn't meant what we said," added Johnny.

"We didn't know or realize what we had done until a while a go. All we're asking is for your forgiveness," concluded Robert.

"I mean you don't -have- to be friends or team mates with us," shrugged Johnny. Enrique and Robert sent Johnny a death glare. He just shrugged in reply.

"We're basically apologizing for our wrong doings and hope that you'll -both- forgive us," finished Enrique sincerely. Oliver and Olivia both inwardly grinned. Of course they were going  to forgive them!

"We'd tried thinking of a billion ways of repaying you guys and we came up with nothing so we'll do anything for your forgiveness!" begged Enrique.

"We both forgive you," said Oliver. The other three looked up in surprise. They had all expected it to be harder. What they didn't know that "the bad week" was all really revenge.

"Really?"

"Of course mes amis. Your our friends. We couldn't stay mad at you forever!" exclaimed Olivia smiling.

Enrique immediately glomped the two.

"I've missed my two best friends so much!" he whined pretending to cry. Both twins laughed at Enrique. 

"Come on mes amis. Let's get you out of this hotel," laughed Oliver. After all, he was done torturing his friends and they already had a video and dvd made out of it.

"Yes! Let's!" agreed Enrique was he put his arms around each twin's shoulder. The five exited the hotel and headed straight for the Les Demonde Estate.

~*~

In The Limo........

"Oh! By the way, Ga- errr Henry found these," said Olivia as she handed them their beyblades.

"Amiphilyon!" cried Enrique as he held his beyblade.

"What?! He had Salamonlyon?!" yelled Johnny as he made a fist. Everyone except Johnny -_-;;

"Griffolyon! I've been searching for him for quite some time now!" exclaimed Robert. The twins just looked at the three with a twinkle in their eye.

~*~

At The Les Demonde Estate............

The three Majestics had had an hour to freshen up and make themselves at home and finally relax. They were all in the main Entertainment Room chatting away.

"By the way Oliver. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Enrique. The twins fell quiet.

"It's more of a family matter," answered Olivia quietly. Enrique and Johnny opened their mouths to press on but Oliver cut them off.

"Let's all watch this movie. It's homemade and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it!" he said winking at his sister who giggled quietly.

"What ever you say Oliver," replied Johnny leaning back into his chair. The lights in the room where turned off and the big screen tv came to life.

"We'll be right back," whispered Oliver and he and his sister left the room, locking the door behind them....

Oliver and Olivia appeared on the television.

"Hey guys!" greeted Olivia.

"This is a lil video we made and it's our revenge against you guys!" explained Oliver.

"Ya! We're getting back at you!" declared Olivia.

"I'll burn this dvd," muttered Johnny.

"By the way, even if you do burn this dvd...." said Oliver. Olivia was coughing in the background. "Cough-cough- JOHNNY - cough - cough."

"We made a couple extras. Well, hope you enjoy the movie mes amis!" concluded Oliver as Olivia held up at least 6 more copies behind him.

In thick big bold block letters that were done in a graffiti type of way appeared reading "Day 1...." before fading into the background. The first was of Johnny.

"What the fuck?" he yelled in the video as the couch came crashing down. 

"I never knew Johnny weighed so much that he'd cause a couch to break under his weight!" commented Olivia in the video. Only her voice was heard. Johnny's face burned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Olivia! Oliver! Where are you two?!" demanded Johnny standing up.

"Calm down Johnny!" said Enrique as he pulled the red head back down into his seat. The next scene showed Enrique walking out of his room with neon pink hair.

"Aaarrrgggg!! How could Oliver and Olivia do this to me?!" he whined staring at the television in horror.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Johnny.

"Well, at least I didn't break any furniture," retorted Enrique. Johnny made a fist but laughed when he saw Robert's boxers hanging from the flag pole. Robert closed his eyes and counted to ten, taking deep breaths as his two team mates laughed their asses off.

~*~

Olivia and Oliver giggled as they stopped to catch their breaths. As soon as the movie was done, Pierre accidentally let them out and an all out chase broke out. Robert, Enrique and Johnny were so embarrassed, shocked and angry that it wasn't even funny! Enrique, Robert and Johnny spotted the twins down the hall. 

"Shhhhhhhh……" whispered Johnny. "We'll sneak up on them." 

"We are so dead," panted Olivia.

"No shit," replied Oliver. Unknown to the laughing twins, Philip was right behind them…..

"Children!" bellowed Philip. Oliver and Olivia quickly turned around and faced their father. Enrique, Johnny and Robert slowed as they reached the three.

"Olivia!" he bellowed. "Was this childish idea yours?!" he demanded. Olivia flinched at her father's loudness. Without waiting for an answer, Philip slapped his daughter, shocking the three teenagers behind her. 

"Be gone!" he thundered. Olivia turned and walked right pass Enrique with sympathetic eyes. 

Philip's eyes softened.

"Oliver my son. I have been invited to a party and I would like you to accompy me," he explained softly.

"Of course I'll go father!" answered Oliver trying to hide his concern for his sister.

"Good day boys!" greeted Philip.

"Hey there Mr. Les Demonde," said Enrique trying to remain calm. "How are you today?"

"I'm very fine thank you. How's your father's finiance troubles?" asked Philip.

"Oh that! He managed to get them under control. We're fine," replied Enrique.

"And Robert? How's your mother health?" asked Philip.

"She's doing very well now thank you," replied Robert polietly. 

"Ah! It's very good to see you Johnny! Please tell your parents I said bonjour from France," said Philip.

"Sure thing Mr. Les Demonde," answered Johnny.

"Well I've got to go now. Have a nice day boys!" he bid before leaving.

"Yo Oliver!" whispered Enrique. "What's up with your dad? Why'd he slap your sister?" Oliver just shook his head.

"It's more of a family matter Enrique. I suggest you guys don't get involed," he told them as he left to find Olivia. They found her a few moments later, around the corner.

"Hey guys! Wondering when ya all show up!" Olivia put an arm over Oliver's shoulder. The three Majestics just stared at her.

"How can you two act like nothing happened?" demanded Johnny. The twins just shrugged. They both seemed to be uncomfortable with the subject. 

"You can't keep hiding it! Just from that slap I can tell he at least beats one of you!" yelled Johnny. Olivia bit her bottom lip. Olivia looked her brother. They nodded slightly in unison before Oliver began. He explained to them why his father hated Olivia and why they hadn't told anyone.

"But still! You can't let him beat you like that!" exclaimed Enrique.

"Well, at least he doesn't do it as often as before. He rarely does it," protested Olivia. Even though her father hated her guts, she could tell that deep down inside of him, he actually cared. 

Olivia had lately been on her father's good side. She had been helpful in every single way possible and had tried to make her father proud in every way. She only hoped that he'd accept her for who she was one day. For now, it was going to be a fun-filled week with the Majestics..

~*~

As the four giggled as Enrique paled and ran to the nearest trash can, again. They were at EuroDisney [Disney World in Paris] and had just gone on a roller coaster. Apparently, Enrique wasn't too smart to have a corn dog before going on a ride. Enrique staggered back to the group. 

"I'm fine.... I think!" he said trying to breathe. Olivia giggled at Enrique's expression and he blushed.

They soon found a resteruant and sat down to have a meal. After recieving their meals, Robert decided it was time to propose his proposeal.

"Olivia," he started. 

"Oui?" replied the French girl.

"We, as the Majestics would like to ask you, Olivia Les Demonde, to join our team and become our fifth team mate," proposed Robert. Olivia was shocked. She didn't expected that to happen! She had thought they would hated having a girl hanging around them! Now they were asking her to join the Majestics!

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Olivia.

"And by the way, it was Enrique's idea. Personally, I think he likes you," commented Johnny. Enrique elbowed Johnny. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Johnny, whatever happened to Michelle?" asked Olivia.

"Shut up!" yelled Johnny.

"Welcome to the Majestics," welcomed Enrique.

"Thanks Enrique," said Olivia as she gave him a quick hug, causing him to blush. 

~*~

Philip and along with his -entire- family had been invited to a party. Along with the Les Demonde family, Enrique's, Johnny's, Robert's and many other rich families had been invited to attend the party. Little did anyone know, it was a planned assassination of Philip Les Demonde. A bomb was going to kill him.

Olivia and Oliver had dressed the way they normally would. Although Philip disapproved, Olivia was allowed to attend the party along with the family. They were all currently watching Enrique trying to get Rosealine to dance with him and so far, he was failing, poorly. 

"Aww... Come on babe!" pleaded Enrique. Rosealine just tossed her hair and walked away. "Awww...." Enrique sat back down. 

"I'll be back," declared Olivia. She needed to make a quick trip to a more quiet place to make a phone call. Olivia found a quiet hallway and opened her cell phone when she saw two men dressed in black slowly leaving. ~The party doesn't end for another 3 hours! So why are they leaving so early?~ Olivia quietly followed them.

"When the bomb goes off, Mr. Les Demonde will die and his entire family's wealth will be ours!" exlciamed the first man. He had red hair and red eyes.

"We're going to be rich!" declared the other. He had red hair and red eyes. Olivia gasp. They were going to kill her father.

"So where's the bomb again?" asked the first man.

"It's in the statue to Mr. Les Demonde's left. It'll blow in about 2 minutes so let's get out of here!" The two men took off as Olivia ran back to the main party hall.

~*~

Lómiothiel: Well, that's the end of the chapter!!

Legolas: Your comments are greatly appreciated.

Lómiothiel: **agrees* Please, review. Have a good day!! 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Deux

Chapter 7

Wow! It's been a VERY long time since I last updated!! *sweat drop* -_-;; Sorry about that folks!! I'm such a baka… I've been a lil busy and my life has been quite chaotic [and still is… *sigh*] Thankies to all the reviewers!! Your comments are greatly appreciated!! ^-^!! Enough of my senseless blabbing… 

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade…

~*~  
  
Enrique blushed bright red as the guys teased him. 

"Aww... Come on guys! Stop! And where's Olivia?! Not that I'm concerned or anything but where is she?!" Enrique stumble with his words. The question had came out unexpectedly. Enrique had realized he had fallen for the young French girl long ago yet he didn't know if she was ready for a relationship, especially after what he done to her. So now, he was just going to keep it as a secret until the right time came. 

"I have no idea but I'll tell you guys this, no touches my sister. Got it?" asked Oliver. 

"Yup! Not that I'm gonna kiss her or anything......" teased Enrique. 

"You keep those lips of yours to yourself!" exclaimed Oliver. 

"Awww.... not even a small one?" asked Enrique jokingly. 

"NON!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia glanced at her watch. She had less than a minute before the bomb would blow. She quickly found her father and chatting with some other men. 

"Father!" she yelled. Philip glared at his daughter. 

"What?!" he thundered annoyed.

"Father! You have to leave!" she yelled. 

"Olivia! Enough of this nonsense!" yelled Philip, his anger clear in his voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver and the others saw Olivia with Philip and it was clear things weren't well. 

"What's happening over there?" wondered Oliver.  
  
~*~  
  
"But father!" protested Olivia. "There's a bo-" *SLAP* Philip had slapped his daughter. Olivia saw the timer. It reached 3 seconds left. Olivia shoved her father away from the bomb and used her body to shield him from the bomb as it exploded. Screams were heard and people ran.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver was in horror and shock. 

"FATHER!! OLIVIA!!" he cried as he made a run toward them but was blocked by running people.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip opened his eyes and to his horror, Olivia was lying motionless on the ground. 

"What have I done?!" he cried in horror as he grabbed his daughter. Her face as a bloody mess and her clothes were stained with blood. 

"Olivia!! Olivia!! Wake up!! Oh lord! What have I done?!" Philip began to cry as the paramedics rushed to his daughter's aid.  
  
Oliver finally was able to reach his father. Philip had no more than a couple of cuts and bruises. 

"Father! Are you alright?!" asked Oliver worried. "

Oliver my son. My hatred against Olivia have killed her," cried Philip. Oliver was in shock. Could his baby sister really be dead? Could she really be gone? "

Non! I won't believe it! We must get to the hospital!" urged Oliver. 

"Yes my son," replied Philip.  
  
Oliver found his cell phone while rushing toward the hospital, he made a phone call to his mother, who was in perfect health and the Majestics. 

"We'll be there at the hospital! Don't worry Oliver!" yelled Enrique before hanging up. Oliver ended the phone call and breathed slowly as Philip rushed through traffic, way over the speed limit.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia had been the ER (Emergency Room) for over 3 hours and it was really getting to them all. Philip had an emotional break down. He just couldn't stand it. All those years of abuse and neglect yet she still loved him ever so dearly. His own daughter, risked her life to save him, the man who mistreated her! ~_Good lord. What have I done?! If only I had listened!_~ The cold hard reality had hit him square in the face. Philip vowed that if Olivia survived, he'd make her life a living heaven. 

"Olivia my daughter..... Please survive...." whispered Philip as tears streamed down his cheeks.  


~*~

  
About an hour later, a doctor finally exited the ER. 

"Mr. Les Demonde?" he asked the small crowd. Philip stood up. 

"I am he," he answered. The doctor approached him and sighed. 

"Mr. Les Demonde, although your daughter had survive the blast, we don't now if she will survive the night," he explained. The room fell silent. "This night is very critical. There's a small yet hopefully chance that she'll make it but, even if she does make it........" The doctor paused. 

"Well? What is it?" demanded Philip fearing the worst. 

"She will be blind," he concluded.  
  
The world seem to end just right then and there. Voices echoed in his mind. Images of past and present flashed. The doctor's words seemed to repeat over and over in a never ending cycle. 

"Non! C'est impossible! Non!!" he cried. Oliver began to cry as the three Majestics comforted him. 

"It'll be alright Oliver!" reassured Enrique fighting back his tears. 

"Don't worry. She'll be fine! If she's stubborn as you are, she'll be fine," added Johnny.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip sat beside the hospital bed containing his daughter. She was hooked up to a number of machines that kept her alive. "

I'm so sorry Olivia," he whispered. Philip took her hand and kissed it. "Please survive......."  
  
~*~  


Well… Guess that's it!! There's probably one maybe two chapters left… well… Have A Nice Day!! TTFN!! Ta Ta For Now!! [You know I've been watching way too much Winnie the Pooh when I start saying that!! LOL!!] Bye ppl!! 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Deux

Chapter 8

Lómiothiel: Well… Here's chapter 8!! My dog just had 3 puppies on Thursday morning!! ^-^!! I'm so happy!! Puppies are always cute!! Well.. Anyways… on with the chapter!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade…

~*~  
  
Olivia did make it through the night. [AN: I wasn't about to kill off my character that soon!! Have you gone insane?! Then what was the point of writing this?!!] Philip of course was overjoyed. It had been three days and Olivia had showed no sign of ever waking up. Philip sat watching his beloved daughter. He no longer felt hatred toward Olivia but love.  
  
Olivia stirred in her sleep as happiness overwhelmed Philip. Tears developed in his eyes. Olivia felt pain all through her body. ~_Awww.... why does everything hurt?_~ her mind wondered. ~_Why can't I see?! Why is everything black?! Oliver?! Father?! Enrique?! Someone?!_~ She was panicking. She couldn't see and didn't know where she was. Was she dead? Was hell really dark? 

"Olivia....." a voice breathed. She recognized the voice almost immediately. 

"Father?" she croaked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Olivia felt her father holding her hand. 

"Olivia! I'm so glad you're alive!" he sobbed. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

"Father! Please don't be sorry! Your anger and hatred clouded your mind!" whispered Olivia. 

"Olivia my daughter....." whispered Philip. 

"Father, no matter what happens, you'll always be my father and I'll always love you with all my heart," she whispered sincerely as a single tear fell from her closed eyes. Philip embraced his daughter with a hug and began to cry. 

"Olivia," he cried. 

"Father," cried Olivia.  
  
Outside the door, Oliver smiled at the site. His father and his sister had settled their conflicts. Now they could really be a family and Olivia could be her true self. Oliver quietly closed the door and retreated. He'd see his sister, later that day.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip had told Olivia that she was blind and she took it full force. She knew there was a consequence for every decision she made and this was just one of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Three weeks later.......  
  
"Who's there?" asked Olivia when she heard the door open. 

"Hey Olivia," greeted Oliver. 

"Big brother!" cried Olivia with a smile on her face. 

"Where are you?!" Oliver smiled and sat down beside his sister and gave her a big hug. 

"I was so worried!" he said. 

"And I missed you!" she replied. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Oliver. 

"I've felt better," replied Olivia. She heard the door open. ~_At least two people are here._~ her mind registered as she heard two sets of footsteps. 

"Hey guys," greeted Oliver.  
  
"Hey there Oliver," came a reply. ~_Who's voice is that?_~ wondered Olivia. ~_Enrique's that's who!_~ 

"Bonjour mes amis," greeted Olivia. 

"Hey there Olivia!" greeted Enrique as he jumped to her side. 

How's my favourite girl doing?" he asked. Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave Enrique a look. Oliver swore that if anyone hurt his sister, he'd break their neck. Enrique just grinned sheepishly. 

"I'm doing fine Enrique," joked Olivia letting Enrique hold her hand. "Besides lying in bed for nearly a whole month." Oliver rolled his eyes. Just like his sister and Enrique to mess with his mind. 

"Well, anyways what are we here for?" asked Johnny. Robert found a chair and sat down while Johnny leaned against the wall. 

"Well, there's a beyblade tournament coming up," announced Robert. 

"And we're going to enter it," finished off Johnny. He didn't want to hear Robert going into some big lecture about the tournament.  
  
"What's the beyblade tournament?" asked Oliver curious to know. 

"It's the European Team Tournament," answered Robert. 

"We have to enter it! We're not the best five beybladers that Europe has to offer for nothing!" exclaimed Oliver. 

"I agree. Besides, we need to win a tournament as the Majestics!" added Enrique putting an arm around Olivia making Oliver frown. 

"Not only that, if we don't enter, someone might just take our title as the best European team and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we Olivia?" asked Enrique teasing Oliver with his flirting. Oliver felt his face grow hot. Oliver gave Enrique the look that said Get-off-of-my-sister-now-or-I'll-remove-you-personally-and-then-some.  
  
"So when is it Rob?" asked Johnny sick of Enrique's and Olivia's harmless teasing. 

"Two months from now," answered Robert. 

"But Robert. I can't beyblade....... I'm um........... sort of..... blind." Oliver whispered the last word. 

"Don't worry about it Olivia. Whether or not you are blind, you are still a member of the Majestics," reassured Robert. 

"Besides, old Enrique-poo is going to teach you how to beyblade blind!" exclaimed Enrique. Olivia giggled. 

"Enrique, do you remember our conversation during the party three weeks ago?" asked Oliver. 

"You mean the one about........?" Enrique pointed at Olivia. 

"Oui," said Oliver darkly. 

"Awww.... not even a little one?" pleaded Enrique. Oliver just glared at the blond Italian. Before Oliver could say anything, Enrique kissed Olivia on the cheek and ran. 

"A'voir mon cher!" bid Enrique.  
  
"Enrique! You come back here!" yelled Oliver as he ran after the pimp. Olivia was embarrassed. Johnny let out a whistle while Robert muttered something about how childish and uncouth Enrique and Oliver were being. 

"Alright. Since Oliver there ain't gonna get you out of here, me and Rob will have to do it!" sighed Johnny. Robert grabbed Oliver's small backpack as Johnny guided her out of the room. 

"Shouldn't we leave a note?" asked Robert. 

"Nah, let 'em look for us," replied Johnny. Robert just shrugged and sighed before leaving with the two.  
  
~*~  
  
For the past month, Olivia had to adjust to life at home with a caring father and being not able to see anything. It was very difficult since she couldn't do anything without asking someone to help her. She had made a full recovery despite her eyes. Philip made sure his daughter got whatever she desired and that she was happy. Philip soon learned the joy of being the father of two beautiful twins. Enrique was also quite helpful. He was with Olivia almost everyday helping her and teaching her how to beyblade without her sight Although she couldn't see but Enrique had taught her to feel and see the beyblades within her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Red and Blue, the two masterminds behind the bomb had been caught, charged and placed in jail. [AN: Too lazy to have another twist with two bad guys........... maybe they'll show up in the fic later on.......*bomb blows up killing Red and Blue* Nope, they won't....]  
  
~*~  
  
The European Team Championships took place in London, England, United Kingdom, Europe, Earth, Milky Way, Space, and in the Universe. They would all be competing for the European Team Title.  
  
Olivia listened to the crowd roar with excitement as the Majestics entered the stadium. 

"Here we will witness the might of the Majestics VS the Blue Sakuras!" announced DJ Jazzman. [AN: Pleas note that I'm not gonna go into detail with the matches cuz I'll make it sound really crappy! BTW, about the teams, I made 'em up so I own 'em!! SO THERE!! =P] 

"Enrique! You're not beyblading!" commanded Johnny. 

"Why?!" demanded Enrique. 

"Because I saw you hitting on with them this morning and knowing you, you'll do anything to win their hearts!" snapped Johnny. 

"I agree," agreed Olivia. 

"Then it's unanimous! Johnny will go first followed up by me and then Rob," said Oliver. 

"Awwwww.............. Why do I always have to warm the bench?!" groaned Enrique. Everyone just rolled their eyes. 

"At least your not alone," joked Olivia as Enrique sat down beside making Oliver frown. 

"That's right! At least I still have someone on my side!" exclaimed Enrique putting an arm around Olivia's shoulder.  
  
Johnny just rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the dish. 

"Bladers ready?! Three...... Two..... One....... LET IT RIP!!!" yelled the DJ as two beyblades collided with the dish. In no time, Johnny had wiped out his opponent followed up by Oliver and Robert.  
  
Over a period of one week, the Majestics had meet their opponents and defeated them one by one. They were in the finals against a team known as.... [AN: Help!! I can't think of a name!! Duo Maxwell: Duo to the rescue!! I've got a great idea!!] The Speed Sticks!! [AN: T_T!! Scratch that!! We're not naming a team after DEO!!! The team will be called:.......] The Blue Thunders. During the first round, due to Enrique's carelessness, he had tied the first round. 

"Enrique! How could you be so careless?!" demanded Johnny grabbing him by the collar of his amour. 

"Johnny! Calm down!" yelled Olivia from the bench. She couldn't see but she could certainly hear. Johnny glared at Enrique before shoving him back to the bench. 

"I'll beyblade to secure us at least a win," proposed Robert as he stood up. 

"Good luck and don't mess up!" said Johnny. Robert ignored his last comment and stepped up to the beydish.  
  
Robert made a mental note that the team captain, Eric, hadn't even beybladed once throughout the tournament. 

"Three....... Two......... One........... LET IT RIP!!" Although the match lasted longer than Robert had expected, he managed to out a win. Eric scowled and punched his team mate who had just lost. Eric stepped up to the beydish. 

"My team mate was a failure!" he sneered. "And you guys just beat him by luck!" Johnny made a fist. 

"You wanna make something of it bub? Well, you've just crossed the line!" declared Johnny as he stood up to do battle. 

"So what are ya gonna do? Send that pathetic girl you call a beyblader to battle?" he spat. Olivia frowned. 

"Bitch," she muttered. Oliver was about to go up to Eric and punch him in the face but he instead kept his cool. They'd show him when they'd become the European Team Champions. 

"Oh wait, she can't even beyblade cause she's blind! Ha ha!" laughed Eric.  
  
"Let me battle him," declared Olivia. 

"What?!" said the four in unison. 

"I've got my pride to defend and to show dumbasses like him when to shut up. Besides, I haven't beybladed even once!" she explained. 

"Fine," agreed Robert. 

"Do your best," said Johnny. 

"Go Olivia!" cheered Enrique. 

"Make us proud!" added Oliver. Olivia stepped up to the beydish. She wore her amour. It was similar to Oliver's but more feminine. 

"So they sent the girl eh? I expected a challenge!" Eric snorted. 

"You'll be sorry you ever said that," threatened Olivia. 

"So what are you going to do blind girl?" he asked laughing. 

"Oh you'll see after I totally trash your beyblade," she whispered.  
  
"Show no mercy!" yelled Johnny making a fist. Nobody, but nobody trashed talk the Majestics and got away with it! 

"Beybladers ready? Three........ Two............ One......... LET TI RIP!!!!!!!" Olivia threw her beyblade into the air, as her beyblade contacted her rose sword launcher, she swung toward the beydish, launching Unicolyia. She was a lil surprised that she didn't miss her be blade…. But then again, her team had been helping her. Olivia gave Eric no time to attack, she hit him full throttle. 

"This'll teach you to trash talk the Majestics!! Attack him now!!" she yelled as the mighty sacred spirit arose from her beyblade. Unicolyia reared back kicking her front legs before charging at its opponent. 

"No!" cried Eric. 

"Unicolyia!! Rose's Thorne!!" Eric's beyblade was completely destroyed. It landed at his feet in shreds. 

"I take trash talk from shit like you!" she said. "And the winner is Olivia!! The Majestics have won the European Team Championships!!" screamed DJ Jazzman. The crowd roared with cheers.  
  
"Olivia! Well done!" congratulated Robert. 

"You've made us all proud," beamed Oliver. 

"Our little Olivia..... all grown up!" Enrique pretended to cry. 

"Good job," complemented Johnny. 

"Thanks guys!" thanked Olivia giving them a group hug.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, there was a party but there was no alcohol. 

"Cheers!" they all said in unison as their glasses clanged against each other. 

"Ya! Not only we're the five best beybladers in Europe, but the best European team!" exclaimed Enrique. 

"Although I did have my doubts with Enrique, we still won," said Johnny. Enrique glared at Johnny before smacking him across the head which resulted in another chase. As the night progressed, it was filled with laughter and celebration.  
  
~*~  


Lómiothiel: Ha! I can end a chapter without a cliffhanger!! ^-^!!

**__**

t_girl: I didn't kill off Olivia!! =)!! I let her live!! SHE'S ALIVE!!!! Lol… *sweat drop* 

**__**

Kyo Terayashi: Thanks for the review!! I'll try to update a lil faster and more often!!

****

Smoke-Angel: I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time!! ^-^!! And yup, it does kind of explain why everyone has so much trouble figuring out if Oliver's a boy or a girl… *sweat drop* Anyways… thanks for the review!!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Deux

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this story therefore I do not own BeyBlade.

Lómiothiel: *sigh* We're coming to the end of the fic. The next chapter will be the last chapter… well anyways.. ONWARD!!

~*~  
  
"Really father?" asked Olivia happily. 

"Yes Olivia!" exclaimed Philip. "Your going to be able to see again!" Philip had recently found out their was a possible operation that could give Olivia her sight back. He wanted his daughter to see! Philip smiled as his daughter celebrated with his son.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of weeks later, Olivia was going into surgery. Of course she was scared but she had her family and team mates behind her. Olivia squeezed Oliver's handed before she felt herself being moved into the operating room. 

"Don't worry Olivia! I'll be right here!" reassured Oliver. 

"You better be! Or I'll have someone come after you!" joked Olivia flashing a peace sign before disappearing behind the doors of the operating room. 

"Don't you worry Olivia. I'll be right here where you need me," whispered Oliver.  
  
~*~  
  
Three long hours passed and the procedure was a success. Olivia was allowed to go home an hour later. She had bandages covering her eyes. 

"So when did the doctor say I can take off my bandages?" asked Olivia. 

"He said in 4 weeks so a month basically," answered Oliver. 

"Great, another month of walking into doors, walls and trees," muttered Olivia.  
  
~*~  
  
Two passed as Olivia slowly recovered. Oliver, although concerned for his sister's health, had to leave with his father to a trip to New York City and their mother had to attend an important conference in Australia leaving his baby sister behind in the care of none other than……….. Enrique. 

~*~

"Ooff," groaned Olivia as she walked into a tree. "Stupid tree." She was currently in Enrique's backyard and he had decided to play hide and seek. He'd hide while she'd walk around seeking him and walk into trees. 

"Enrique! This isn't funny no more!" she yelled. "Come out or I'm going!!" 

"Awww!! But it's so fun watching you suffer!" teased Enrique from behind her. 

"Your a nice friend!" commented Olivia. 

"Why thank you," replied Enrique taking Olivia's hand. They then proceeded to walk toward the mansion.  
  
"You wanna go to town? We still need to buy something for Johnny. After all, it is his birthday," reminded Enrique. 

"Sure. But I have no idea what to get him!" sighed Olivia as they entered the mansion. 

"Well, we could also get him a yacht," suggested Enrique. 

"Or send him to a fashion model show," joked Olivia. 

"Here's a thought, a strip bar," joked Enrique. 

"You have a dirty mind! You know that?" said Olivia as she playfully pushed Enrique away from her. 

"Either that we can always get him a blow up woman," he added. Olivia just smiled and shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your actually getting him that?" asked Olivia in disbelief. 

"Yup!" replied Enrique grinning. 

"This baby will inflate itself as soon as Johnny opens the box." 

"That's going to be hilarious!" declared Olivia. 

"Duh!" agreed Enrique. "What are you getting him?" 

"Johnny's gift is in this box here," said Olivia patting the five feet by five feet box to her left. 

"What is it?" asked Enrique curious to know. [AN: I've actually done this before at my friend's birthday party but not with such a huge box and with a twenty dollar bill!! lol!! Feel free to use any pranks mentioned in this fic but be warned!! If anyone comes hunting after you, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!] 

"Inside this box, in an envelope, is tickets to a fashion model show," explained Olivia. Enrique immediately burst out laughing. 

"But wait! There's more," said Olivia. Enrique stopped laughing to listen to the younger girl.  
  
"The enveolpe will be duct taped entirly and then duct taped to the bottom of the box. And then the box will be filled with balls of tissue paper which Johnny will half to unwrap one by one to find his gift," explained Olivia as she hicupped with giggles. 

"Your good!! Your good!! Oh Johnny is going to be so mad!!" snorted Enrique as he laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Happy birthday Johnny," wished Robert. Johnny just rolled his eyes. 

"Ya, ya, ya," was his reply. 

"Bon fete Johnny!" said Oliver. 

"Heard it before," replied Johnny. It was obivous he was annoyed with everyone wishing him happy birthday. 

"And for your infomation, my birthday's tomorrow! So stop wishing me Happy Birthday!" he boomed. 

"So when's Enrique and Olivia coming?" asked Robert. 

"I don't know! Maybe next year?" replied Johnny sarcasticly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Awwwwwww man!!" groaned Enrique. 

"What is it?" asked Olivia as she felt Enrique take her hand and lead her away. ~_It can't get any worst can it?_~ she wondered. They were currently at the Stirling Airport at 11:30 PM. The power had been cut off, the phone lines were dead, they were locked out of the airport and it was pouring and they were both drenched from head to toe. Apparently, their plane couldn't get to Glasgow due to the storm so it landed in Stirling instead. [AN: Stirling is a city near Glasgow just in case you didn't know that!] 

"No one answered Johnny's cell phone and Roberts and Oliver's are off!" exclaimed Enrique. 

"This bites," muttered Olivia. Enrique picked up their duffel bags. They were pretty light since they really didn't need a lot of stuff.  
  
"Here, give me mine," offered Olivia. 

"Are you sure?" asked Enrique. 

"Yup!" Enrique handed her, her duffel bag. 

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Olivia. 

"Well, downtown isn't not too far away so I figured we could walk and from their we could probably get a ride. I'm sure Johnny's dad's company will provide us with transportation," explained Enrique as they began walking. Olivia let out a sigh, it was going to be a long walk.  
  
~*~

Lómiothiel: Well… guess this is the end of the chapter!! Remember to R&R!! =)!!

**__**

Kyo Terayashi: Yes.. Poor Olivia.. But she's gotten her sight back!! ^-^!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

****

Smoke-Angel: I certainly do not want to think about what would happen if there was alcohol at the party… *sweat drop* And yes, Enrique is such a flirt!! But that's why we all love him rite? Lol.. Anyways… thanks for reviewing!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

****

Deux

Chapter 10 - Final Chapter

Lómiothiel: Yes… *sniff* it's the finial chapter… *cries* I had lots of fun writing this!! And I hope you've all enjoyed reading this!! ^-^!!

Disclaimer: Lómiothiel does not own BeyBlade!!

Lómiothiel: ONWARD!! 

~*~  
  
Johnny grumbled bitterly as he rubbed his poor toe. He had stubbed it while trying to get to his phone. It had been ringing for the pass five, ten or so minutes which had woken him up from his sleep. Johnny grabbed the cell phone just as it stopped ringing. "Damnit! Who ever was calling better have a good excuse!" he grumbled. Johnny called up his missed called. PRIVATE CALLER - NUMBER UNAVAIBLE. Read his cell. 

"Stupid cell phone," he muttered as he turned it off and threw on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain still hadn't let up. Enrique and Olivia had finally made it to Stirling. After unsuccessfully getting to Johnny's dad's company, Enrique and Olivia decided to go and find a hotel to spend the night. That was when Piddlesworth found them. 

"Master Enrique! Master Olivia!" he cried running to them. "Thank goodness I found you! Come, come!! Into the limo now!! You must get of this rain!!" he ushered as he shoved them into the limo. After placing their bags in the trunk, Piddlesworth handed them both towels. 

"Dry yourselves off young masters!" he exclaimed. 

"Are we ever glad to see you!" exclaimed Enrique. He had never been more glad to see his butler. 

"Mes oui! Merci beaucoup Piddlesworth!" thanked Olivia. 

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied politely. 

"But how did you find us?" asked Enrique curious.

"I heard that your plane landed in Stirling so I quickly came here to get you all," he replied. "Now where to young masters?" Enrique glanced at his watch. It read 1:47 AM.  
  
"It's almost two in the morning. Might as well drive to Johnny's," said Enrique. 

"Then to Master Johnny's it is!" Piddlesworth rolled up the window and separated the limo into two sections. 

"Well that was fun!" said Olivia sarcastically. 

"I agree!" replied Enrique equal to Olivia. "I wish I could get changed but I'm a guy and your a girl and that wouldn't be right," pointed out Enrique. 

"Right you are Enrique. Not a very good idea not that I can see anything," said Olivia. 

"But I can," replied Enrique grinning. 

"You have dirty thoughts!" commented Olivia. She attempted to hit him but she missed by far. Enrique just grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Well, we've got a couple of hours till we get to Johnny's," yawned Enrique. Olivia nodded her head as she shivered. She was freezing! And her wet clothes didn't help either. Olivia felt something wrap around her. Enrique had not only taken his towel and wrapped it around her, but his arms. 

"Better?" he asked. Olivia nodded. 

"Better," she answered. Enrique leaned back on to the seat, pulling Olivia with him. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded startled. 

"Lying down so we can sleep," answered Enrique. 

"Your joking right?" she asked. 

"Nope," replied Enrique grinning. 

"Your evil you know," commented Olivia.  
  
"Thank you," he retorted. Olivia just sighed. 

"Well think about it. You sleep easier lying down plus if we sleep beside each other, we're warmer!" exclaimed Enrique. 

"Fine but if you do anything, you're dead," threatened Olivia. 

"Yes Ma'am!" Soon the two teenagers were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Piddlesworth called to the McGregor Estate and informed Johnny, Robert and Oliver of his and his guests' arrival. He reached Johnny's mansion around 4:30 in the morning. By that time, Robert, Johnny and Oliver were waiting for them. As Piddlesworth removed the luggage from the trunk, Robert opened the door to the limo and raised an eyebrow. Johnny let out a whistle while Oliver burned red with anger and embarrassment. 

"Looks like someone's getting comfortable," Johnny said sarcastically which earned him an elbow to his ribs from Oliver. 

"Well someone's grumpy," muttered Johnny. Oliver got into the limo and carefully moved Enrique's arms off of his sister. 

"Stupid Enrique," he muttered bitterly as he lifted the soaked Olivia from the limo. 

"What about Enrique?" asked Johnny. 

"We move him inside," answered Robert. Johnny just shrugged and yawned.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver laid his sister down on the bed and change her wet bandages. 

"Stupid Enrique," muttered Oliver. He was very protective of his sister especially after the incidents that had happened lately. It wasn't as if he didn't want his sister to have a boyfriend or anything but......... ~_But I'm scared Enrique will hurt her._~ He knew, whether Olivia knew it or not, that Enrique liked her. Sure, Enrique was trustworthy and everything, but Oliver wasn't sure. His heart said let Enrique and Olivia be while his brain told him to do something while his conscience told him he was an idiot. Oliver sighed. He decided to let things go. He'd let everything happen naturally.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was Johnny's birthday. Of course he had his fair share of birthday beats plus Enrique got a couple of VERY EARLY ones. When Johnny opened the gifts, he wanted to strangle both Enrique and Olivia. Since he couldn't get his hands on Olivia, he went after Enrique naturally. He had never been more furious than before. He had been so embarrassed!! Enrique's gift had been the most embarrassing on of all. And he had thought Olivia's was bad. She was only the icing. Enrique got the cake!  
  
Everyone watched as Enrique scrambled to get away from a furious Johnny, armed with a fist and cake, Enrique was doomed. Robert and Oliver rolled their eyes as they watched the two go at it. Oliver just had happened to leave his foot as Enrique accidentally ran over it, fall to the ground. Before he could recover, Johnny was already on him and before Enrique knew it, a cake had been smushed into his beautiful face! As Olivia dubbed over in laughter after Oliver told her what happened, Enrique began wiped some cake off of his face with his hands. 

"My face!!" whined Enrique as he threw his hands up in the air. He whipped the cake on Robert's face who just happened to be conveniently behind him. Smoke came out of Robert's nostrils.  
  
Robert grabbed his glass of coke and emptied the contents onto Enrique's blond hair. 

"Nooooo!!!" cried Enrique. He stood up and grabbed some pudding and threw it at Robert but instead got it on Oliver. 

"Oh.........." Oliver just stood up and looked at Enrique. "You just didn't do that!" Enrique grinned and emptied the rest of pudding onto Oliver. "This means war....." Soon, an all out food fight had taken place at the McGregor Mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
Olivia slowly opened her eyes. She was finally able to remove her bandages. It had been four weeks and now all she hoped was that she could see. Her first sight was of her older brother smiling. 

"I CAN SEE!!" she cheered happily. Oliver gave his sister a hug. She could finally see.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Philip held a party in honour of his business success and so many people where invited including Enrique's, Robert's, and Johnny's families. Everyone sat chatting around a table as teenagers their age danced with each other to the music. 

"Oh Robbie," came a sweet singing voice. Robert turned around to meet a red head. She pulled Robert up by the arm and snuggled up against. 

"Come on Robbie pumpkin, let's go dance," she cooed as she pulled an embarrass yet helpless Robert away onto the dance floor. 

"What a weakling! Even I know how to get out of such a situation!" bragged Johnny. As if on cue, two girls approached Johnny and latched themselves on him.  
  
Enrique and Olivia bit their tongues not to laugh. 

"Get off of me!" commanded Johnny. 

"But Johnathon," pouted the blond nuzzling her cheek against Johnny's tomato red face. 

"Don't you want to dance with us?" finished off the other blond as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. 

"Get off NOW!!" The two blonds just ignored him and pulled Johnny on to the dance floor, one of them winking at Enrique. As Johnny protested, Enrique, Olivia and Oliver sat giggling. Oliver's laughs were soon turned into a frown when a young Asian girl approached him. Oliver didn't bother trying. He knew he'd lose so what the heck, might as well enjoy it!!  
  
The two sat watching Johnny argue with the two blonds as Robert or Robbie pumpkin and Oliver danced away the night. 

"It would be my honour if you would give the pleasure of this dance," said Enrique. Olivia blushed. 

"I've never dance with anyone before," admitted Olivia. Enrique raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Enrique. 

"What do you think?" suggested Olivia. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Without waiting for a reply, Enrique pulled Olivia to her feet and onto the dance floor just as a slow song began playing.  
  
Enrique grinned as he pulled Olivia close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could see Oliver's red face fuming. He gave Oliver a wink as the Asian lead him further from the duo. Oliver sent Enrique a glare. Olivia wrapped her arms around Enrique's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Oliver grew even redder. They were way too close just to be "friends". As the two slow danced, Oliver watched on, Robert danced with the red head and Johnny was still arguing with the two blonds.  
  
The song ended and the two let go of each other. Before Olivia could say anything, Enrique leaned in. Olivia closed her eyes when she felt Enrique's lips. Oliver was now beyond angry. Oh, Enrique was going to get it good. Enrique broke the kiss. 

"I'll see you later," he bid as he ran. Olivia was confused for a moment but realized why when she saw her older brother run after a retreating Enrique. 

"A'voir mon cher!!" yelled Enrique just before he jumped over the balcony onto the grass, followed up by Oliver. Olivia ran to the balcony smiling. Robert and Johnny appeared beside her moments later just to see Oliver and Enrique fall into the pool.  
  
"Shall we help them?" asked Johnny. 

"Might as well," sighed Robert. The three jumped the balcony. By the time they got to the pool, Oliver was holding Enrique's head under the water. Olivia grinned as she shoved a surprised Robert and Johnny into the pool. Enrique surfaced moments later. ~_What the heck!_~ she thought. 

"Look out!" yelled Olivia as she jumped into the pool.  
  
**~*!EnD!*~**

~*~

Lómiothiel: *cries* That's the end of the fic!! Well… hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this!! And now to my reviewers:

**__**

Phantom-girl294: That's for your comments/review!! They're greatly appreciated!! ^-^!!

****

Peachgirl1608: Even though you're at chapter 2... That's for your review!! Yes, anger management classes would be useful, and don't drink if you're not a good drinker would be good advice as well!! Well… hope you continue reading the rest of mine fic!! Well… if you're reading this obviously you've finished… lol..

****

Smoke-Angel: Hope you had lots of fun on April Fool's Day!! That's for your reviews!! ^-^!!

Hinote Kitsune Nikore: I'm glad that you read mine!! ^-^!! I didn't really put Enrique and Olivia together… oh well… thanks for reviewing!! ^-^!!

****

Kyo Terayashi: Thanks for your comment!! =)!!

Lómiothiel: Anyways… I was thinking of doing a sequel or not… but the problem is, I have no ideas for a sequel… I think the plot bunny went off with the Easter bunny to deliver chocolate eggs!! ^-^!! Well.. Gimmie your thoughts/ideas whether or not should I do a sequel… Speaking of the Easter Bunny, I hope you all have a safe, fun, Easter!! May the Easter Bunny bring you many chocolate eggs!! ^-^!!


End file.
